


LU Drabbles and One-Shots

by DraconisWinters



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Each chapter is it's own little LU one shot that I have written! If some are connected to each other, I will make sure to say that in the chapter descriptions!I am accepting requests on my tumblr @draconiswinters as well as in the comments here if any of you have any requests you'd like to see, just let me know!! I accept Guest and Anon requests, though I sadly won't be able to tag you in the post.Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought or a kudus!!
Comments: 43
Kudos: 97





	1. Lynel Slayers

“I’m pretty sure we’ve switched into another land again,” Time said looking around, “This doesn’t look like the lost woods anymore…or really woods at all.” He shrugged as the trees became more jungle like, the air more humid, causing some in the group to start sweating underneath all their armor, while Wind beamed happily, enjoying the more tropical air.

Wild yelped and jumped as his slate beeped and the screen lit up with a soft whirl. “I think we’re in my hyrule,” he joked looking around, “I’m gonna take a guess and as to where we are…my gut says Faron region,” he declared. The younger hero then pulled out his slate to check. A frown appeared on his face, “Close enough.”

“So where are we?” Warriors asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well we’re about to head into the Faron region, much jungle, much water,” Wild grinned.

“Much grammar,” Four deadpanned.

Wild scowled playfully towards him, “Whatever.”

“So what kinda monsters live here?” Hyrule asked curiously.

“Uhhhh-kinda a mix of everything really. bokoblins, moblins, lizalfos….so many lizalfos….” Wild shuddered, “There’s also some wizzrobes, but they’re pretty spread out, oh and we may see Faroish, she hangs around here often.”

“Faroish?” Legend questioned.

“Yeah, she’s one of the three dragons. She’s pretty chill but don’t get too close or you’ll get electrocuted.”

“Now that explains some things,” Legend chuckled nudging Hyrule who snorted.

“Hey,” Wild scowled, pointing at Legend, “Do we need to talk about the flying tiles again?”

“Don’t you dare-,” Legend hissed.

“Alright everyone, put your weapons down,” Twilight chuckled, coming over and placing a hand on Wild’s shoulder, “Let’s go before we end up caught in a lightning storm or something.”

Wild nodded and went up to the front of the group. They had established that who’s ever Hyrule they were in, was the hero to lead, for simplicity’s sake….though Hyrule and Wild often led them into more trouble while the others preferred to stay on the path.

“Into the wilderness!” Wild exclaimed, leading them off the path.

“Yeah!” Hyrule exclaimed following after him with no hesitation. Legend grumbled quietly under his breath as he followed the two. 

“Ugh…..in this humidity?” Warriors whines wiping sweat off his brow.

“Oh come on, it can’t be too bad,” Sky said optimistically, only to receive a look from the Captain and Time, both having thick and heavy armor.

“Well…..nevermind,” The skyloftian chuckled running up ahead with the others.

The group traveled on merrily for quite some time, until eventually the sun began to set, bathing the environment in the beautiful colors of dusk. 

“Surprised we haven’t run into any monster-,” Hyrule chuckled. 

“Knock on wood right now ‘Rule.” Legend said and the younger hero rolled his eyes but did so.

“Hey look there’s a monster camp,” Wild said pointing into the distance.

“Look what you’ve done,” Legend deadpanned looking to Hyrule who chuckled weakly ears flattening downward. “It’s alright 'Rule,” he said smiling ruffling the others hair, showing he wasn’t mad.

Time went over to Wild, following his hand and locating the monster camp.

There were multiple high level enemies around a couple chests. 

The yellow lizalfos cackled and croaked, electric horns glowing in the growing darkness, while three black bokoblins danced around the fire waving their deadly swords around merrily. A white bokoblin and moblin stood closer to the chests, clutched in their hands as they watched for anyone who would dare try to take them.

“Should we engage?” Time asked Wild.

“They’re guarding some chests which likely have some good gear or something….yeah I think we can take em,” he nodded smirking, drawing his blade that Four had given him not too long ago after his other had broken…from him hitting a rock….'accidentally’.

They others followed his lead, pulling out their own blades.

“I’ll take the lizalfos on,” Wild said pulling out the thunderhelm and putting it on, “It’s safest.”

Time nodded, “Good idea, We’ll handle the others.”

Wild grinned, though it was hidden underneath the helmet and sneaked off to the right to intercept the reptiles.

Time motioned for them to split and attack from both sides, which they moved to obey instantly. 

The heroes attacked the monster encampment like a cohesive unit. Having now traveled and fought together for nearly a year, they had learned each others strengths and weaknesses. 

Legend would often forget to guard his right side, but Hyrule was there, not letting him get hit. Wind and Four could easily weave in and out of the monsters, knocking them down and distracting them, while the others dealt harsher blows. 

Wild laughed as he parried a blow from the lizalfos, blade and electrocuted the monster back with his sparking blade.

Soon enough the monsters were dead and Wild was running around picking up all the horns, fangs, guts, and tails, giggling, “Money, Money, Money-,”

“I’m getting flashbacks of Ravio and that scares me…” Legend sighed, wiping the monster blood off his cheek and going over to one of the chests.

“I think I finally found a good blade for him,” Four said to Sky grinning, “Huge battle and it didn’t break!”

Sky nodded in agreement, “Yeah, good job.”

“Alright guys, lets move on, looks like a storm’s coming, and we have way to much metal on us!” Time called as he and legend retrieved the precious jewels out of the chests.

They nodded and quickly grabbed their things to move. 

“Wait, you can make how much?!” Hyrule exclaimed as Wild rambled on about prices for monster parts. “Wow you’re rich-I could barely make fifteen rupees…..”

“Huh…..weird,” Wild shrugged, continuing to lead them through the jungle. 

“Ah shit,” Warriors grumbled as the sky opened up out of nowhere and rain drenched the heroes.

Wild jumped and checked his slate before calling out, “It’s okay, it’s just rain, no lightning!" 

They all relaxed somewhat at that, but whined uncomfortably as they were now soaked.

The group carried on with no further interruption, trudging through the pouring rain. Until Wild paused abruptly causing the party to halt.

"What’s wrong?” Wind asked, concerned.

“I just….thought I heard something, but it was probably nothing,” Wild shrugged it off. It happened often after all.

“You sure?” Time asked.

“Yeah, it was nothing, till it’s something,” he joked waving off the concern.

They continued forward once again until a loud roar pierced through the air and Wild went pale, “Okay nevermind-it’s something. it’s most definitely something!”

Electricity fizzled in the air and everyone shuddered feeling it. 

Staring off into the distance they saw a massive creature lurking, walking around every so often pausing to roar.

“Okay, there’s really nowhere else we can go at the moment-just umm-,” Wild stuttered, growing nervous, after all Lynels were nothing to joke about. Even in fully upgraded barbarian armor, he had to use Mipha’s grace, especially on the golden ones if they got in a lucky hit. And the others didn’t have that.

“Hey, breath,” Twilight said calmly, “Tell us what we need to do,”

“I’ll handle it, you all just wait, it’ll be really quick,” he said firmly, calming down and steeling himself.

“Wild, 'Rule and I can help you know,” Legend said but the other shut him down, shaking his head.

“No, just stay here,” he demanded once again, “I’ve got this.” They didn’t know what these things were like. They didn’t understand how dangerous they were.

Legend looked like he was about to say something but instead he shrugged, “Okay.”

Wild nodded and rushed towards the beast. 

The lynel froze and saw the approaching enemy. It pulled out it’s bow before firing five electric arrows at Wild who dove out of the way to avoid getting hit, creeping closer, heart pounding.

Wild finally reached the lynel who had switched to using it’s massive club. With a mighty swing, the club flew towards him, but Wild back-flipped out of the way and rushed in for a flurry of attacks, but upon hitting the nearly indestructible lynel hide, his sword shattered.

“Four-?” Sky asked.

“Don’t talk to me.”

“Got it-,” Sky nodded about to go help the other.

Wild yelped terrified dodging out of the way, getting panicked, but he couldn’t go back to the other because that would only lead the lynel over.

The lynel reared up and was about to stomp down on him, only to roar in pain and stumble back as a sword flew out from behind Wild, piercing the monster.

Wild used the opening to get up and rush away, looking around in confusion.  
Legend and Hryule rushed past him, the latter yanking the magic sword out of the lynel dodging out of the way before it could hit him. 

Legend growled and attacked the monster from his other side, causing it to get confused at where to swing as the two heroes continuously moved, making sure to stay either behind it or too its side.

After enduring the brutal assault, the Lynel growled and planted it’s front two legs. 

“Guys it’s about to-!!” Wild exclaimed but before he could, a dome of fire erupted around the two downfall heroes and the beast.

Once it faded away, the two heroes were still standing there, completely unaffected, rings glistening brightly on their hands. 

“Cute,” Legend sneered to the monster before they returned to their brutal assault.

Twilight and Time reached Wild and helped him up and over as he was shaking, still trying to come down from the adrenaline rush.

“Sorry Four-,” Wild said face red. 

“Don’t. Just don’t.” the blacksmith shook his head.

Eventually the lynel finally cried out falling to a blow from Legend as he jumping up and drove his sword through it’s back.

“Darn, I wanted the last blow,” Hyrule huffed, crossing his arms. 

“You gotta be faster traveler,” Legend chuckled, yanking his sword out. 

The two then walked back over to the rest of the heroes who watched in awe. 

“What?” Legend asked, “Those things are pretty common, well maybe not the gold ones, but they’re all the same.”

“But-but you never said you had fought lynels-,” Wild sputtered.

“We were trying to,” Hyrule shrugged. “It really was nothing,” he rubbed the back of his head chuckling. 

“Are you serious?” Warriors exclaimed, “That was amazing!”

“No really it’s just a battle,” Hyrule blushed lightly.

“Yeah, now lets move on, Wild go get the monster guts if you want 'em,” Legend nodded throwing an arm around Hyrule’s shoulders, “Good job.”

“Oh stop-,” the other rolled his eyes.

Wild gawked for a few more minutes before going to get the materials.

“They’re so modest…” Twilight commented to Time.

“Yeah, so unlike you,” Time nodded jokingly.

“Oh please,” the teen rolled his eyes, nudging the older, “Come on, Wild was telling me that there was a village close.”

With the danger gone, they moved on and quickly made it to Lurelin village where rested happily, ready for the next adventure they were to have.


	2. Citrus Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Legend Angst Fic!!

Legend glared at Four from across their hastily built camp, anger and hatred deep within his eyes. Why didn’t he seem to care about the situation they now found themselves in? Huddled up in a cave, no fire as there was only wet wood, and the only light they had coming in was from the lightning strikes that danced vividly across the sky with no sign of calming or stopping. Almost as violent as the silent storm happening within the cave.

Not to mention the fact that they were down three heroes, due to sickness and injuries.

And Four just didn’t seem to care at all.

So needless to say, Legend was slightly more than pissed at the miniature hero.

However his seething state was broken as Hyrule stirred from beside him. His attention shifted and his posture alongside his attitude softened, growing gentle and caring.

“Hey ‘Rule,” He whispered softly, “How are you feeling?” He helped him shift and sit up as the other was still clearly not all present.

“Is cold….” He slurred, head lulling to the side and resting on Legend’s rather bony shoulder, but if it was 'comfy’ to Hyrule, the older hero certainly wouldn’t complain.

“I know,” Legend sighed softly, tightening the blankets around him and placing a cold hand on his feverish brow causing him to whine softly. “As soon as this storm clears up we’re gonna get you and the others to a village okay? Nice warm beds and some medicine.”

“That sounds nice,” He nodded slowly yawning, “Where’s Wild?” He mumbled after looking over the group of them in the cave.

“He’s out scouting,” Legend responded calmly, as though the other hadn’t asked this exact question when he had woken up an hour ago. “Using some of his weird and fancy clothes,” he added as a joke.

Hyrule giggled tiredly at that, nodding, “He has weird clothes….and a lotta them…..so do you though, lots and lotsa rings….”

“Oh I know, I have a full collection,” He chuckled gently running a hand through the others sweaty bangs. He was way too hot. Damn storm.

“But you have a few outfits too, don’t you,” Legend said and Hyrule nodded.

“Yeah… got a couple,” his voice was getting softer, a sign he was falling back asleep. 

Legend helped him lay back down and made sure he was bundled up well as he fell unconscious once again. “Rest well little Traveler,” He sighed, ruffling his hair, before his attention turned towards the others.

He stood up to go see some of the others, knowing it would be a while before Hyrule woke up again. He glanced over at Four as he passed, still nothing. His anger sparked once again.

“You alright?” Warriors asked as Legend approached, “You seem real tense…I’m sure Hyrule will be fine-,”

“He will.” Legend snapped, before clearing his throat, “Sorry, but you know I should really be the one asking if you’re alright.”

“What-? This little thing?” Warriors laughed looking down at the heavy sling his right arm was in, “It’s nothing.”

“That’s a pretty heavy sling and bandage job for nothing dumbass,” Legend scowled, “You sure you don’t want anything?”

“I already told you and the others to save it for Hyrule and Sky, I am fine,” Warriors said smiling gently.

“You’re so stubborn,” Legend huffed, crossing his arms upset. 

“Pot. Kettle.” the other chuckled weakly and Legend rolled his eyes.

“Whatever idiot.”

“Wow- Idiot…Don’t know if I’ll ever recover from that one,” Warriors sighed, placing his left hand on his heart.

“Oh shut up,” Legend grumbled. They both knew his insults got weaker when he was worried.

“It’s fine,” the Captain repeated.

The other rolled his eyes, “So you’ve said….”

“Just get some rest idiot,” Legend said, turning away. 

“Alright,” Warriors agreed, leaning back against the wall and letting his eyes fall closed as the exhaustion took over.

Legend rose back to his feet and looked over to Sky. The oldest hero was still completely passed out, though no one was too worried, as he often slept more than most people, especially when injured. He slowly made his way back over to Hyrule checking over the heroes he passed. It was nearly three in the morning so few of them were really awake.

Suddenly a bolt of lighting crashed, and thunder roared, shaking the walls of the cave around them.

Wind jolted up from his sleep letting out a cry of terror and Twilight was at his side instantly soothing and calming him down.

Legend knew what the child was feeling, the storms of the sea were nothing to mess with after all….but those memories…or thoughts…were things he preferred to keep to himself. 

He shook his head instantly casting those thoughts aside. He didn’t have time for that right now.

Legend settled back down by Hyrule and the other curled up to him. Damn-he had forgotten how much of a cuddler the other was. 

“You’re lucky I like you,” He mumbled, combing a hand through the sleeping hero’s hair. 

The minutes slowly dragged on like hours a piece and the silence that the heroes found themselves in was seldom broken, only by the occasional cough, or clearing of the throat.

Eventually Wild stumbled in, completely drenched and shivering, shaking his head sadly. 

He went over to Time and Legend listened in to what he was saying, it wasn’t too difficult to hear as everything else was relatively quiet, aside from the storm.

“Sorry it took so long, got lost, didn’t find anything,” Wild reported tiredly.

“It’s alright, go dry off and sleep,” Time said patting his shoulder offering a weak and tired smile.

With that conversation ending, the group fell back into a long silence that wasn’t broken until the next morning. Though the sky was still dark and unleashing its hellish storm upon them.

“Alright,” Time began their little 'meeting’ with, “We can either all go out and hope we find that village that is in these parts, or we can stay here and hope for the storm to die down soon.”

“We need to go-,” Legend insisted, however he spoke at the same time as Four who stated the exact opposite, 

“We should stay.”

Legend leveled a glare on the other. Didn’t he get it?

“Hmmm, well Legend, explain your thoughts,” Time nodded towards him.

“We need to go now so that they don’t get any worse,” he snapped pointedly at Four, “I don’t know if *you* have checked, but Hyrule hasn’t woken up in around five hours without us waking him up, and Warriors’ wound-though he’ll deny it to his grave-is starting to get infected. We don’t *have time* to wait for that storm to end whenever it chooses.”

“But taking them out in the storm could further the problem-,” Four added and Time nodded with that point only causing Legend to become more infuriated.

“Yes, but letting them stay in a muggy damp cave is even worse-,” Legend growled.

“I understand that but,” Four continued, “taking them out in that storm as we wander around aimlessly for hours isn’t good either, when we could stay here and the storm will end in a couple hours.”

Time nodded once again, “I do agree, I think it would be safer to wait, and if it doesn’t clear up by tomorrow, we will leave and try to find the village around the area.”

Legend threw up his hands, “Fine-whatever-do what you want.” and stormed away, hands shaking from his anger that he was struggling to keep down.

He flopped back down next to the still sleeping Hyrule who curled into him once again. He starred at the wall of the cave rage burning deeply in his eyes.

The others gave him a wide berth for a couple hours, hoping it would give him time to let his temper subside a little.

“Hey Legend, Wild’s got some stew ready,” Time called him over around midday.

“No thanks,” he snapped, still not looking at them.

Time sighed and came over, “Hey, come on, he wouldn’t want you to do this.”

“Time-please, just go away,” He said inhaling slowly, hands shaking.

The other nodded, noticing his struggle. But did send Wind over with a bowl that was thoroughly ignored by Legend.

Everything was relatively fine, until of course someone finally tested the waters.

“Legend, did I say something wrong?” Four asked coming over later that night.

That was all the permission Legend needed.

“Oh I don’t know Four-maybe just the fact that all of you made that idiotic decision without checking on the state of the three who aren’t exactly doing well? Maybe the fact that you haven’t seemed to care about them at all during the whole time we’ve been stuck here?!” he continued voice raising along with the rage he had forced down for so long.

“Wait are you seriously insinuating that I don’t care?” He asked, still calm as ever, “Because that couldn’t be farther from the truth-,”

“Bullshit!” Legend exclaimed, face turning red, “Have you even done a single thing here that’s been helpful?!”

“Hey, guys lets take a step back,” Time said, coming over trying to get between them.

“Oh don’t you patronize me old man!” Legend hissed rounding on him as well, “Don’t think I didn’t notice you siding with him!”

“Legend, that wasn’t what happened,” Time said calmly.

“Oh there you both go again, always so calm and taking the high and righteous road- while the rest of us are just over emotional!!” He snarled, “You both think you’re so perfect and right-,”

“We don’t think that at all, now can we please talk about this civilly?” Time tried. 

Twilight and Wild slowly wandered over nervously, ready to break them up if it took a turn for the worse. 

Legend in response jumped to his feet backing up, starting to feel cornered, which only made his anger worse.

“Legend, please calm down,” Four tried, as well, “We really aren’t against you. We’re sorry we didn’t let you feel like you were more heard eariler-,”

“'More heard’?! I was flat out ignored!!” He sneered, “You all don’t know what it’s like-you all have had such perfect and wonderful timelines-”

Wild was about to say something but Twilight frantically shook his head.

“But I already said do what you want-so do it!!” He snarled

“Okay-let’s just pause before someone says something they don’t mean,” Time said, “We’re dropping the matter for now, okay? Everyone’s a little high strung and tired, let’s all just take a breather.”

“No-no!” Legend shook his head, “You can’t just ask me for my opinion and then shut me up when it doesn’t match what you wanna hear!!”

“Legend drop it, don’t be dumb-,” Twilight sighed tiredly.

“Oh so me stating my opinion is just dumb now?!” He exclaimed, “Just go away!! No one asked you to come over here farm boy!!”

Twilight scowled, “Hey-,”

“No-no. This is done,” Time demanded leading the others away, “We’ll talk about this when everyone is a little calmer.”

Legend inhaled shakily before letting out a noise of disgust and grabbing his bag walking out of the cave, not saying another word. 

“Legend!!” Time called after him, but the hero didn’t turn back.

The hero soon disappeared into the dreaded storm. 

Lightning crashed.

“I’m sorry,” Four sighed looking away. 

“Don’t be-it was as much my fault,” Time sighed, “He will come back….”

“You sure?” Twilight asked nervously.

Time looked over to Hyrule faintly breathing form. “He will.”

Hours passed and the storm still showed no signs of stopping. The rain water had leaked into the cave making it even colder than before as it dripped from the roof forming puddles littering the floor.

“How long do you think he’s been out there?” Wild asked quietly.

“Around three hours….” Time sighed.

“He’s not coming back is he?” Wind asked quietly.

“He has to,” Warriors said shaking his head before letting out a couple of harsh coughs, “While he gets angry and all, he’d never abandon his team completely.”

“You okay?” Twilight asked him worried.

“Yeah, course,” He chuckled.

Four sat farther away from everyone staying quiet, feeling guilty, though his face didn’t show it.

Everyone jumped as a crash of thunder rattled the cave once again. Rubble fell from the ceiling and everyone looked around worried. Though once the tremors passed a new sound was heard coming from the entrance.

Footsteps.

They looked up and there he was. Legend glared at all of them and threw a scroll down at Time’s feet saying nothing as he went over to Hyrule. He bundled the other up making sure he was well covered before picking him up and leaving once again. Not sparring a word, nor glance their way.

Time opened the scroll and saw a crudely, but clearly drawn map of the way to the village nearby, the one that they had been struggling to find. There was also a scribbling of the village with what Time assumed to be an inn circled.

“Well-let’s go,” He said standing up, urging the rest of them to their feet. Twilight and Wild stuck by Warriors to help him, while Time picked up Sky who was surprisingly heavier then he looked. 

“How long you think he’s gonna be mad?” Wind whispered to Four who didn’t respond, he honestly had no clue.

They soon stumbled their way to the town and managed to find the inn that Legend had marked. 

The owner smiled kindly seeing them, “You must be the friends Mr. Link was telling me about, you’re rooms are just down the hall,”

“Oh-how many are there?” Time asked, so they could split up well. 

“Oh he rented the whole hall, all eight rooms.” He said still smiling, “He did tell me to tell you that the first room on the left was his though, and to 'stay out’.”

Time sighed nodding, “Thank you,”

Everyone gratefully separated into their rooms getting the rest and medicine they had needed and they next day they were all sitting in the dining room with the exception of Hyrule and Legend, who were still absent.

They all looked over hopefully as a door from the hall opened. Legend walked out. They all stayed silent hoping he would come over and initiate conversation. But he merely grabbed a breakfast tray and disappeared once again, not so much as glancing their way the entire time.

“Should I go-?” Four asked, but Time shook his head.

“No….he’ll come out when he’s ready….”

…

“It’s been two days Time…” Twilight sighed, “We can’t keep going on like this you know.”

“We already drove the wedge farther by pressuring him pup, it’s not our move now. It’s his,” Time insisted.

“I don’t see how just letting him hide in there and seethe is helping,” Twilight rolled his eyes. 

“Oh so I’m hiding and seething now am I?” Legend’s sharp voice cut through their conversation.

Twilight jumped and turned around to see the downfall heroes both standing there. Hyrule was still rather pale and sickly, but was also looking much better than he had been. He glanced between Twilight and Legend worriedly before laying a hand on Legend’s shoulder, silently telling him to move on.

Legend scoffed and looked away, the two carrying on as though they hadn’t run into the others.

“Sorry I didn’t realize-,” Twilight sighed.

“I didn’t either, it’s alright,” Time said tiredly. How long was this going to continue on?

“You really shouldn’t be too mad at them, they were doing what they thought was best-,” Hyrule whispered, voice still scratchy and weaker.

“I can’t help it 'Rule….” The other sighed, “Besides-they were stupid.”

“But does that warrant you ignoring their existence?”

“If I acknowledge them right now, I may say something I don’t mean-I know what I can do-it’s for them, not for me.”

Hyrule closed his mouth as his protest died down. The other hero wasn’t wrong. He could become vicious beyond belief. “But…you will talk to them eventually…right?”

“Eventually.”

He sighed sorrowfully. He hated when the other got like this, though it had really never been this bad. And it wasn’t exactly like Legend was open to sharing any information so he was just left in the dark as to what had happened. He had briefly considered going and asking the others, but he also knew Legend needed someone right now, and didn’t want to leave him alone.

“So ummm, where are we going?” He asked looking around the town.

“Blacksmith’s I need some new arrows and you a new knife,” He said, calming down as they were farther away from the others.

“No I don’t Legend-,” Hyrule protested.

“Rule it’s really dull- I trained as a blacksmith, I know blades better than you think.”

“Oh yeah-forgot you did that….”

“A lot of people do,” he nodded.

They reached the shop rather quickly, the town wasn’t large by any means and they split up, browsing around curiously, though Legend made sure to keep an eye on Hyrule for any signs of fatigue or tiredness.

“Legend I can feel your gaze on me, I’m fine,” he sighed as he looked over the different knife hilts.

“I wasn’t looking at you.”

“Uh huh,” he smirked lightly.

Legend rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the types of arrows they had. There were all kinds from regular to fire and ice, as well as some different models of bomb arrows. But he had plenty of specialty arrows, just needed some regular ones. He picked up an example form of one and turned to go talk to the owner only to run directly into Four who starred up at him, surprise clear on his face as well.

“Legend,” He greeted stoically. 

“Four.” The other acknowledged sharply.

“Hyrule, great we all know each other,” Hyrule chuckled, coming over awkwardly wrapping an arm around Legend’s shoulder trying to pull him away, not wanting to have anything start here. “So is that the arrow model you like?" 

Legend was instantly pulled into the conversation with Hyrule ignoring the miniature hero who stood there quietly for a few moments before turning and leaving. He could tell where he wasn’t wanted. 

"That was a fast trip,” Wind commented surprised as he stood outside munching on an apple.

Four only sighed, “Legend and Hyrule are in there.”

“Oh didn’t know they had left their room,” He shrugged, “So I guess you didn’t talk to him?”

“No, didn’t wanna start a fight in public.”

Wind only laughed lightly. 

“What? I don’t exactly see anything funny about this-,”

“Well, I just remember one time when Aryll was so mad at me that she tried to ignore me for a while, and stopped sending letters after I told her we’d be out adventuring longer. I still wrote to her of course, letting her know I was okay and all-but one month I accidentally forgot to send the letter, course a couple days later I got a letter from her freaking out and apologizing profusely.”

“Great-what does that have to do with this?”

“Siblings do stupid things when they’re mad, but something will happen to bring them back together.” He stated plainly, finishing his apple and tossing the core into a bin.

“But we’re not siblings,” Four said confused. 

“Oh please, we’re all like brothers at this point.” Wind laughed merrily, “Time heals all wounds.”

“Pretty sure he actually made this worse.”

“You know what I meant,” he huffed rolling his eyes, “Now come on, I wanna look at the shops more.”

…

“I wasn’t going to fight him you know,” Legend sighed looking over to Hyrule.

“I’m sure,” the other nodded, “Now let’s go get some food, I’m hungry.”

“That’s good, you haven’t eaten much lately.”

“I’ve been sick-,” Hyrule said.

“I know, doesn’t mean you don’t need food,”

He groaned, “You’re such a worrywart, you know that?”

“Yeah well….you make me worry-,”

“That was a weak comeback.”

“Hush,” Legend said ruffling his hair causing Hyrule to squawk,

“Hey!”

…

The week passed on, with much of the same. Legend avoiding the other heroes, the other heroes avoiding Legend and many awkward run ins, where neither party knew what to say. 

“It okay if I go eat dinner with the others?” Hyrule finally asked one night.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it be?” Legend questioned, “Do what you want.”

He jumped up happily, he’d missed talking with them. “Do…do you want to come with me?”

“I doubt they’d want my sour attitude there,” he stated, “Go have fun, I’ll be fine.”

“Legend I’m sure that’s not true, you’re their friend too, I bet they miss you.”

“Go 'Rule, I’m fine here,” he insisted, giving him a weak smile.

Hyrule starred back, uncertain, before finally nodding and leaving, “Okay, I’ll see you later tonight.”

Once the younger hero was gone Legend’s smile faded and he sighed tiredly.

“Hyrule!” Wild exclaimed happily as the other joined them at the table of the dining room in the inn, “You’re alive!”

“Course I’m alive,” He chuckled merrily, sitting down next to him.

“Is Legend not coming?” Warriors asked sadly.

“No…” Hyrule shook his head.

Everyone fell quiet at that, before the sound was broken by Time clearing his throat, “Well, we’ll need to leave this town soon, we don’t want to use up all of his rupees staying here.”

A soft murmur of agreement flittered across the rest of them.

“Well, ummm, did you see the local fruit?” Wild asked quietly, trying to start up a cheerier topic. 

“That weird looking green fruit?” Hyrule asked, playing along, “It was so weird!”

With that, conversation started back up as everyone talked with each other, all seeming to be a part of three conversations a piece. Almost like it used to be. Almost.

Legend sat in the room quietly, staring at the wall. He shouldn’t have turned down Hyrule’s offer, he should have been out there with the others. It was all his fault after all, this whole feud. It was all because of him. And now they were stuck here, everyone waiting for him to stop pouting and hiding-Legend wasn’t stupid, he knew that’s what was happening.

He sighed leaning back against the headboard of the bed, fiddling with frayed strings on his tunic.

Maybe he should just join them? Like ripping a bandage off? Oh who was he fooling? They wouldn’t just brush over the issue, acting like it never happened.

After sitting there for a few more minutes, he finally pulled himself up and stared at the door. He exhaled carefully, he could do this. It was just an apology, and then it would all go back to normal, it’d all be over.

His hand was shaking slightly as it curled around the cold metal handle of the door. He opened it quietly, making sure it didn’t creak, after all he didn’t want them to hear. He also left the door open, just in case he needed a quick retreat-not because he was scared though, just because….well….what if he just needed it?

He exhaled carefully again as he neared the end of the hallway, steps slow and silent. He made sure to stay in the shadows as he peaked around the corner, so they couldn’t see him.

They were all eating and chatting merrily. Without him.

Of course that was his own fault, it wasn’t like he wasn’t invited. But it certainly wouldn’t have been that way if he had been there.

Everyone probably would have been walking on eggshells around him, not wanting to set him off again. 

He turned around quickly and retreated. They didn’t need him tainting their happy mood.

He wasn’t even that upset by it. It wasn’t like it was surprising.

He needed to leave, just get away for a bit-but couldn’t go out the front door as they would see him. He looked at the window that was in the inn room, it was small, but so was he. 

He quickly scribbled out a little note to Hyrule so the other wouldn’t worry, saying that he was going down to the river for a bit, which wasn’t a lie.

After finishing he exited the room swiftly. It was easy considering they were on the first floor. Once outside he rubbed at his eyes blinking rapidly. He wasn’t crying or anything, it was just the wind. Just the wind.

Hyrule stayed with the others late into the night, talking happily and sharing stories, telling jokes and just enjoying everyone’s company.

Though eventually his yawns started getting even bigger then Sky’s. “I should really turn in for the night guys,” He chuckled, setting down his cup.

“Yeah you look like you’re about to fall asleep right there, and that *wouldn’t* be comfy,” Twilight nodded, “We’re glad you joined us!”

“Yeah, and drag Legend along tomorrow,” Warriors said, “I need someone to banter with,”

“Alright, alright,” Hyrule nodded, yawning, “I’ll try.”

“Night Hyrule,” They waved as he went back to his room. 

He was the second one to call it a night, surprisingly Four left after dinner was done, claiming exhaustion.

“Hey Leg, I’m back,” He said entering the room, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

There was no response which immediately set Hyrule on alert. Legend hated being called that and always made it known. He looked around the room worried, but trying to stay calm, maybe he was just asleep or something. Though upon searching, it was obvious the other hero was not there. He found the note and read it over frantically. 

'Hey Rule, went fishing, be back later.’

He bit his lip sharply debating. He didn’t want to bother him if the other truly wanted to be alone. But what if he really needed company?

He decided he’d stay up and wait a couple more hours, if he wasn’t back by then he’d go search, but at least give him a bit more time…..

Four, despite what he had told the others, was in no way tired, just…felt something off. He couldn’t really place it, but whatever it was led to him walking along side the river back at about midnight. So there he was.

It was strange, the feeling he got, he couldn’t really explain it at all, but just knew he needed to be here, so here he strolled up and down.

Maybe there was a monster camp nearby or something? That’s happened with his gut feelings before-

He paused as he saw someone else there at the river back. Sitting on the shore, sorta curled up, feet in the water. They were tossing rocks into the water, a soft splash echoing through the silent night every minute or so. Maybe this was it?

Four shrugged and walked closer, it was difficult to see as the moonlight was blocked by overcasting clouds. Though soon enough the wind blew them away and Four was able to see the person better.

Four froze, though in doing so, his boots scrapped against the tiny river rocks, catching the attention of what or rather who, had caused him to freeze. 

Legend turned to look at him.

“Oh….hey Four…” Legend said quietly, turning back towards the river.

Damn gut feelings, Four sighed inwardly. “Hey….” He said back. “Want….want some company?” He asked quietly, a careful extension of trust. He could tell by Legend’s slouched posture and muted tone, the other wasn’t doing too well. 

“If you don’t mind mine….” He nodded, voice still soft, eyes starring out at the water.

Four nodded and sat down, next to him, but with enough respective space. Closer up, he could see that Legend’s eyes and face were a little red, though he was trying to hide it.

“I uhhh, I thought you’d be with the others….” Legend said voice strained a little as he fought to keep it from cracking.

“Nah, I was pretty tired and they were kinda loud tonight,” Four responded casually causing the other to nod.

“Makes sense,” Legend admit, “So….why you out here then?”

“Just had a feeling, you know?” He said honestly.

The downfall hero glanced over to him, “Yeah,” he nodded, “I know.”

The two fell into a peaceful silence, the tension seeming to have evaporated.

“They missed you, you know,” He said carefully, testing the waters.

Legend looked away, “I doubt that.”

“Why so?”

“Cause no one wants to deal with my attitude, I don’t even like dealing with my attitude,” He stated.

Four paused thinking over his words, “You know, I don’t mind your attitude all that much. You mean what you say and you’re incredibly determined sure, but that’s also a good thing. We need the ones who will push us to do things.”

“Yeah but you don’t need a sour apple-they can spoil the bunch.”

“You’re not a sour apple. You’re a grapefruit. Or a lemon, you’re citrus, naturally sour sure, but with out citrus fruits you get scurvy.”

Legend looked over to him and snorted, “That….I have no words or that.”

“I meant what I said,” Four declared.

Legend nodded thinking over his words, letting the peaceful silence fall over them once again.

“I should get back before Rule gets worried,” He eventually sighed, standing up.

“Yeah, and listen, the others really do miss you, you should join us for breakfast tomorrow,” Four insisted.

Legend paused and thought over it, “Alright….I’ll be there, but don’t tell the others.”

“I won’t,” he nodded offering a smile which Legend returned.

Upon returning to the inn Legend was thoroughly chewed out by Hyrule who was 'worried sick for his dumbass’. Legend merely waved off his concerns and assured him that he was fine, insisting that they both get some sleep.

They next morning Hyrule gawked in surprise as Legend stated he was going down to eat with him and the others. But he also didn’t offer any protests, hoping everything would go well.

The others were happily surprised by Legend’s appearance, silently exchanging glances between him and Four with worry, but the two talk pleasantly as though nothing had ever been wrong. They all soon relaxed and conversations commenced.

“Oh- Legend, we were thinking about leaving the town either today or tomorrow, what are your thoughts on that?” Time asked.

Legend turned and looked at him, “ Pack your shit and get ready to leave, I’m starting to go broke over here, paying for this place.”

Everyone laughed at that, but they also knew he was dead serious and were planning to pack up after breakfast.


	3. Once a Lonely Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Hyrule meeting up with the other heroes!

“Hey, guys-I think he’s finally waking up-,”

Waking up? What? A soft groan passed through his lips and his eye’s cracked open, only to be squuezed closed once again as the bright sunlight blinded him. 

“Ouch yeah that sun’s super bright, be careful,” another voice said, different from the first. 

Where was he? What was happening?

Link weakly tried to push himself up and back away, before he was even truly awake.

“Oh no-he’s a fighter-,” it sounded like a younger voice…maybe a child?

“We’re all fighters idiot-,”

“Oh you know what I meant,”

Link forced his eyes open cringing at the bright sun but adjusted quickly as he looked over the people who were surrounding him, there were seven….soldiers? No….Link didn’t know what they were, or where he was.

He looked around nervously. Nothing looked familiar. What was happening?!

“Hey, calm down, it’s alright,” the tallest one said kneeling down, “I promise you can trust us alright?”

“Okay….what’s all of your names?” He asked, needing to try and gather his bearings.

“See that’s where is gets complicated,” The smallest one said, likely the child he heard earlier…although his voice was lower-maybe not.

“Oh he’s awake?” Another person joined the group, dropping a load of firewood. 

Okay so there were eight of them…and one of him….this wasn’t good.

“He looks terrified, have you guys explained anything?” the one who had been gathering firewood scoffed.

“We were getting there Legend.” The one who looked like a soldier groaned.

“Exxxcuuuuusssseee me princess,” he sneered throwing up his hands, “Carry on.”

“Just tell me what’s going on!!” Link exclaimed, “…..please,” he tacted on quieter.

“Yeah, we really should,” a different one nodded sitting down next to him with a gentle smile. He had a white and blue cloth…thingy? over his shoulders and looked to be the nicest one there. “Well, you see, you already know our real names, cause they’re the same as your’s.”

“You’re named Link as well….” he said slowly nodding trying to follow. 

He nodded encouragingly, “Yep! But so it doesn’t get confusing we’re just going by our hero titles, cause nine Links is a little crazy, Oh! and the others wanted to see it so you probably will want to as well-,” he said before pulling out his sword and holding it out to him.

“Ummmm-okay? It’s just a sword….” he said looking around at the very confused.

“Wait-you don’t know about the master sword?!” one of the others exclaimed in absolute shock causing him to curl up self-consciously.

“N-no…?” he mumbled.

“It’s not that weird,” The shortest one scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“It’s, it’s alright,” The nice one said trying to shake off his surprise as he put the sword away, “Well, ummm, you can call me Sky,” he said smiling.

“Okay…Sky,” he nodded trying to recover from his embarrassment. 

Sky stood up and offered him a hand, “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the others.”

He nodded and accepted his hand.

“So this is Wind, that’s Warriors,” Sky began pointing to each of them as he spoke. 

“As in like hero of winds and hero of warriors?” Link asked clarifying.

“Yep, and I’m the hero of the skies, or something,” he shrugged modestly, “That’s Time, Twilight, Wild, Four, and uhhh-where’d Legend go?” Sky asked, looking around.

“Probably being a loner again,” Warriors huffed rolling his eyes. 

“Wait-!” Link froze, “Like….as in *the* hero of Legend?!” He squeaked, eyes going wide in disbelief.

“You know him?” Warriors asked, “That’s so sad….”

“Play nice,” Time said, glaring at him, causing Warriors to roll his eyes.

“I mean it’s just-he’s done so much-I mean,” Link sputtered.

“We’re all heroes here you know,” Legend scoffed, coming back over and smacking Warriors for his comment. “No one is better than another.”

“I-I didn’t mean,” his face turned red again and his ears flicked down, but Legend didn’t seem to notice as he asked, 

“Anyway, who are you?”

“Oh-ummm, the uhh Hero of Hyrule,” he said.

“Well yeah I mean we’re all that, what’s your title?” Twilight asked.

“That’s it….just hero of Hyrule….”

“Well then Hyrule it is,” Legend declared, before turning to leave, “I’m going hunting, Wild if you want to gather herbs, come on.”

Hyrule stood there in absolute shook at everything that had just happened, face still red from embarrassment and looking away from them all. This wasn’t going to go well.

“Hey don’t let Legend get to you,” Sky said laying a hand on his shoulder and leading him over to the fire, “He’s just a little….difficult.”

“What? Oh no, I’m fine,” he insisted chuckling, “It’s all good.”

“Your face says otherwise,” He sighed sympathetically, “Don’t worry you’ll settle in,”

He severely doubted that, but he didn’t want to make the other feel worse so he just forced a weak smile and nodded, “Yeah…”

After leading him over to the fire Sky left him alone, disappearing somewhere. Hyrule sighed, wrapping his arms around his legs. This was all just insane. It had to be a dream, right? A crazy weird and random dream. 

Although as he looked around at the gathered heroes, deep down he knew this was very much real and a new reality he would be living with.

… 

"Wild don’t pick the red ones, those are poisonous,” Legend said rolling his eyes.

Wild looked up at him, dead in the eyes, before picking them and putting them in his back.

“You’re such a dumbass,” Legend scowled as he lined up a shot for a deer.

“Hey, is not brilliance merely the acceptance of lunacy?” Wild smirked.

“Pretty sure it’s not.” Legend said as he shot the deer, “That’s dinner.”

“So what do you think of Hyrule?” Wild asked curiously.

Legend sighed, “I think he’s got a lot to learn.”

“Well I think you should be a little nicer, he clearly looks up to you, probably was your successor or something, kinda like Time and Twi-,”

“How do you know that?”

“Twilight told me…..Don’t tell Time,” Wild asked and Legend rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, I don’t need a fanboy following me around.”

“Well with how he thinks you hate him I doubt he’ll talk to you,” Wild shrugged.

Legend rolled his eyes, “I don’t hate him. Hate is a strong word that is only reserved for the Captain.”

“Okay, but does he think that?” Wild said simply gathering some more berries before picking up the entire deer, “Alright, let’s go,” he chuckled heading back to camp, leaving Legend standing there gawking.

Legend stood there contemplating for a few minutes before rolling his eyes once again, what did Wild know anyway? It was likely fine, the kid would get over it.

The two returned to camp and Legend found their newest member sitting off to the side quietly, not really engaging in the conversation going on between the others. Probably wouldn’t want to talk to him either, so Legend left him alone. 

When Legend wasn’t looking, Hyrule glanced his way and opened his mouth to say something, but his throat dried up instantly. What was he supposed to say?

‘Hey I know about literally every single one of your adventures and everyone from where I’m from always goes on and on about the hero who came before and how great he was and how much he did and I’ve always looked up to you’? No. He wasn’t going to say that. After all Legend clearly didn’t even want to talk to him.

“Hey, Hyrule, you like spice?” Wild asked as he started cooking.

“Uhhhh, I’m not picky,” He admit, “I’ll eat anything really.”

“Perfect,” Wild grinned happily, before going back to cooking.

“Soooooo,” Warriors said, seeing Hyrule was willing to talk, “You know Legend?”

“I know of him, yes.” He admitted quietly, not wanting to give away too much.

“Well then you need to spill, cause sour pants over there won’t tell us anything,” he said glaring at Legend.

Hyrule shook his head, “Those aren’t my stories to tell.” Besides he’d probably get too excited telling them and that would just get awkward. He often traveled to different villages and all around his world, telling stories of his own and of previous heroes, and well….they were very animated for the kids…..

“Ugh, fine whatever,” Warriors huffed, turning away.

Hyrule glanced over to Legend who wasn’t looking at him, sighing once again. 

“Dinner time, come get food before Wild eats it all,” Twilight called and Wild scoffed offended.

Hyrule sighed as they all seemed to group up and talk among each other, he just really didn’t fit in here did he?

Later that night he was laying down on his back staring up at the stars silently. The others had long since tired and went to bed, with the exception of Four who had called the first watch.

Hyrule let out a soft sigh before rolling over to face the woods, back towards the others. Maybe he was overreacting, it had only been a day. But still…this just didn’t feel right…him being here with them.

And not that he had ever really even imagined meeting other heroes, but he certainly hadn’t thought it would go this bad. He sighed quietly, pulling his blanket up over himself more, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

His eyes shot open a few minutes later, staring back out at the woods, ears twitching hearing movement. He sat up slowly. Four hadn’t noticed anything. He silently got up and went to go check, it was probably just an animal or something, this wouldn’t be the first time travelling that he had been fooled by one, but just in case.

He crept through the dense trees looking around cautiously. After a few minutes, he still hadn’t found anything and was about to turn back concluding it was a deer, when an arrow shot out of nowhere, piercing his leg. 

He bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed, holding in a scream, eyes frantically looking around for the enemy, locking onto some pig like creature who was snorting and holding a bow of it’s own. He growled and pulled out his sword, ignoring the pain and rushing over to kill it.

However as he ended it, the creature let out a loud cry which rang throughout the forest. 

Hyrule tensed looking off into the distance as multiple pairs of brightly glowing discolored eyes appeared. Not good, most definitely not good.

He tensed and readied himself to fight, falling back into his old mentality, there was no help. It was just him against the world. Always had been.

He grit his teeth as his leg ached, and he could feel the blood running down his shin, but it was nothing, he’d dealt with worse.

It seemed this creature was a scout of something, and the rest of the monster camp was on it’s way. He raised his sword up and jabbed it forward growling. A magical protection of his sword flew out of the tip, piercing through some of the on coming creatures. He did it a couple more times before pausing, knowing it would need to recharge. 

But those whom he killed only seemed to be replaced by more enemies. He backed up, only to stumble and fall as his knee locked. He grit his teeth pushing himself back up to his knees and swiping down some more oncomers, though he knew he was going to be overwhelmed soon. 

Damn it-he really was stupid.

He yelped as a monster knocked his sword out of his hand knocking him down.

He winced looking away shielding his head only to hear the beast in front of him die.

He looked up in shock and saw Legend standing in front of him. He snarled and pulled out a medallion throwing it onto the ground, calling out some kind of magical incantation. The enemies all around them died from explosions and fires that erupted from the earth. 

Hyrule stared up at him in disbelief.

Legend picked up the medallion putting it back in his pouch looking tired. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah-,” he nodded quietly.

Legend then looked him over, “Oh really?” He sighed, rolling his eyes and picking him up, getting his blood on his tunic. 

“Sorry-,”

“Don’t give me excuses, it’s too late for that.”

“O-okay…” Hyrule nodded, falling silent and blinking back tears. 

Why was he about to cry? It didn’t even hurt that much. He’d had worse and never even thought about crying, what was going on with him?

Once Legend brought him back to the camp he saw that everyone was awake and worried. Legend set him down and he couldn’t make eye contact with him for anyone as they worked on treating his wound.

“Hey Hyrule, you okay?” Sky asked quietly.

“I’m fine-,” he said but his voice cracked and his eyes watered even more. Damn it-stop embarrassing yourself!

“You sure?” Sky pressed growing more worried. 

“Yes, I’m fine!” he insisted, still keeping his face trained down.

The others backed off after that, leaving just him and Legend.

“If you need to cry I won’t judge,” Legend deadpanned, “It looks really painful.”

“I don’t care that it hurts,” He murmured.

“Then what’s got you so broken up?”

“Maybe just the fact that I feel like I shouldn’t be here? What kind of hero has to be saved?” He said looking away ashamed. 

Legend paused and looked up, truly looking at him. Hyrule nervously met his eyes, gaze watery from unshed tears. The older hero softened a little as he seemed to recognize something.

“I had to save another hero once you know, and while he would never believe it, he was probably the bravest man I ever knew. Mostly ‘cause he was willing to con the hell out of anyone who would listen.”

Hyrule’s eyes widened and Legend continued.

“Look, I’m not gonna say that everything’s gonna be just fine after this, there is no fairytale storybook magic that can instantly fix everything. But I can say that you do belong here, and I’m willing to help you. If you want it of course.”

Hyrule nodded, “Thank you,”

“Yeah whatever, don’t mention it.” Legend shrugged, finishing wrapping up his wound, “No seriously, don’t mention it. Can’t let the others know I’m 'soft’.”

“Okay, I won’t,” Hyrule nodded, wiping his eyes, “But really, thank you.”

“Whatever traveler, get some sleep.”

Traveler….he could get used to that, he thought as he settled down.


	4. Real Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Ravio fic, because we all love this little merchant!

Ravio perked up brightly as he heard footsteps echoing off the stone of Link’s front walk. The other had been so kind as to let him stay here for the past months after he had run into him and his family a couple months back, and Ravio had taken full advantage of it. Though thinking back to the strange encounter, Link’s family was certainly weird. Sure they all looked alike, in a way, but also not at all. Not like how he and Link looked alike- just similar, but different.

Ravio shrugged it off and went over to the window, peeking out curiously, maybe it was a potential costumer! He peeked through the blinds, bunny hood pulled up over his head, shielding his face from view. It seemed to be a group of people-wait…was that? It was! 

He jumped up and scrambled over to the door excitedly. “Link you’re back!” He exclaimed as the other opened the door. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” the blonde shrugged off as he always did, but Ravio didn’t mind. He was used to the others rather sour attitude, and he didn’t blame him, the hero business was a difficult one.

“Are you finally done?” Ravio asked hopefully, pulling his hood off so he could better look him in the eyes. 

“Nope, just picking up some junk,” he sighed tiredly. 

“Oh….well first of all, my items are *not* junk thank you very much.” the merchant huffed.

“Never said they were yours rabbit man,”

“Oh…” Ravio rubbed the back of his head chuckling, “Well umm, carry on.”

“I will,” he nodded, getting back to digging through his things. 

One of his ‘family members’ popped in and Ravio looked him over closely. There was no way they were related. He knew Link too well, but then…why would Link lie to him about it?

“Hey Leg,” the one who popped in said, “We’re gonna head over to the tavern," 

"Don’t call me that,” the other grumbled, before exhaling, “Yeah alright I’ll be over there in a minute.”

“You’re…you’re leaving already?” Ravio asked sadly after the 'intruder’ left. 

Link shrugged, “Yeah, got hero business stuff.”

“Oh…” Ravio sighed, “Okay, but who are those people? And don’t tell me they’re your family, cause I know that’s a lie.”

“It’s complicated Ravio,” Link sighed, “I really just don’t have the time,”

“Oh come on, give me at least a little credit,” he huffed.

“Fine, they’re other heroes,” he snapped, finding whatever items he was looking for and leaving again, closing the door behind him. 

Other heroes….

Sheero cooed softly and landed on Ravio’s shoulder, sensing his growing sadness. 

He sniffled and wiped at his eyes. Of course. It was other heroes. Why would Link want to spend time with him, when he could hang out with real heroes, doing real hero business? He chuckled sadly going back over to the couch and flopping down, curling up into a ball, hiding in his robe. 

“Guess he just doesn’t have time for me anymore huh?” He said quietly, voice cracking. 

Sheero shook his little body as if to say that wasn’t true but Ravio only turned his head away sighing. 

“I don’t blame him though….it makes sense….” He mumbled sadly, glancing back over to the door, hoping Link would come back, invite him to go with. It was just the tavern after all…but then again, why should he? Why would wielders of the triforce of courage want to spend time with a coward?

…

“Your friend seemed kinda down back there,” Twilight said as Legend joined the rest of them at a group of tables. 

“Huh Ravio? Oh he’s fine,” Legend insisted, “He’s probably just sad I wouldn’t let him sell to you all, he’d clear your wallets faster than you could blink.”

“I don’t think that was quite it Legend,” Hyrule added, “I think he misses you.”

“Why would he miss me? I nothing but an asshole,” Legend scoffed.

Warriors raised an eyebrow, “Does he have any other friends?”

“Uhh….yeah, he’s got some from his homeland….I think…” he shrugged, “Look guys, I know him, it’s fine.”

“If you say so,” Twilight sighed letting the matter drop.

…

“Maybe we should just go back home, huh Shiro?” he sighed, stroking the little bird gently, bright green eyes watering up. He didn’t want to go home after all, he wanted to stay here, wanted Hyrule to be his home. But, if he really just didn’t have a place here anymore…what was the point?

He laid down on his makeshift bed that was the couch and decided it’d be better to sleep on it, besides he couldn’t get home without his bracelet, which Link had.

Shiro squawked lightly and cuddled up next to him making him laugh weakly. 

“Least I have you,” he said smiling and the bird nodded sharply, determined to stay at his side.

He let his eyes drift closed and he quickly fell asleep, emotionally drained. 

Unbeknownst to the now slumbering merchant, one of Legend’s amulets began to glow, magic activating as it had sensed his distress.

The next morning Ravio woke up to the door opening, causing him to panic and scramble up, was the house being broken into?! But he was surprised to find Link standing there. 

“Oh shit, sorry did I wake you up?” He asked, “I thought you’d be awake cause it’s like one in the afternoon-,”

“Oh, didn’t realize I had slept so long,” He chuckled weakly standing up. “Did you need something?”

“Yeah,” Link nodded, “I was an asshole yesterday and I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have just rushed out on you and all that, we’re gonna be staying here a few days and all, and you’re welcome to come hang out…if you want…” he ended awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. 

Ravio smiled, “Yeah I’d like to-,”

“But no bamboozling them.” Link insisted, pointing at him. 

“Fine fine, whatever,” Ravio sighed, but was happy he was invited.

Link nodded and went to go look through his things, “Where’d you put the fire rod?”

“Top shelf to the left,” he said, having taken the liberty of organizing Legend’s hoard of items. That alone had taken nearly a month. 

The hero nodded and moved to grab it before pausing as something caught his eye. “Hey you seen the amulet of mordo?" 

"No, why?” Ravio shook his head concerned.

“It’s not in its case….huh, I’ll look for it later, come on,” he shrugged, grabbing the rod and motioning for the other to follow him. 

Ravio nodded and did so though a little anger rose up in him, did Link think he had taken it? But as soon as the thought arose he pushed it down, that was ridiculous after all, why would he invite him to come with if he thought he had taken it?

“So what are the other heroes like?” Ravio asked nervously.

“Oh relax, they’re not gonna eat you or anything, they’re pretty chill.”

“Oh well still, just a bunch of heroes,”

“Seriously, just be chill,” Legend chuckled and Ravio nodded. 

They reached the group and Ravio squirmed a little, nervous as they all stared at him.

“So you must be Ravio,” one of the taller ones said, “Nice to properly meet you, I’m Twilight,”

“Nice to meet you Twilight,” he said looking him over. There was something about him…Ravio couldn’t quite place, but he recognized the aura…similar to Yuga. Was he a dark magic user? But also a hero? How did that work…..

He shook it off and gave him a weak smile as Link introduced the rest of them. They all seemed nice enough-kinda looking down on him-but nice enough. Wait- he paused inwardly confused. Where had that thought come from? 

“Uhh, Ravio, you okay?” Legend asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

The man jumped, “Hmm? Oh yes, I’m fine, just fine,” He chuckled weakly.

“Well we were gonna head down to the river and try to teach Wild how to actually fish again, and just relax if you’re down?” Warriors said casually. 

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that,” he nodded smiling, “Wait how do you normally fish?”

Wild snickered, “It’s called bomb fishing, and it’s an art that not everyone seems to appreciate.”

Ravio’s eyes widened. Oh my……

“Anyway, come on, before it gets too hot.” Link said grabbing him and dragging him along. Ravio nodded just happy to spend time with him again, even if he wasn’t too big a fan of fishing. He shuddered thinking back to random zora’s filled with hatred popping out of nowhere from rivers. 

As they all spread out among the river bank, he gratefully took a seat in the shade with Link who surprisingly sat with him. He started scratching at his left wrist a little bit, probably a but bite or something, ugh.

“Pretty nice day out,” Link said leaning back against the tree. 

“Yeah,” he nodded, zoning out a little bit. 

It seemed strange that Link had come back so suddenly for him…maybe he really felt bad? But what if he just didn’t want him to leave, because then he would lose a valuable source for weapons? What? no-that was ridiculous, Link always complained about his prices anyway. Besides he was more than just a source of weapons for Link…right?

But was he really?

“Hey man you alright?” Link asked looking over worried. 

Ravio blinked, snapped out of his daze, “Oh, yeah sorry, just get lost in thought you know.” he chuckled, hands falling down to his side, though his left wrist still tingled and itched, as though something was under the skin.

“What were you thinking about?”

“Oh, just stuff,” he shrugged, not wanting to admit his doubts and fears. 

He shouldn’t, that would just make Link more mad at him, make him think he was just a coward.

He started scratching his wrist again.

“You sure you’re okay?” Link asked quieter, genuinely looking at him concerned.

“Yeah of course, why wouldn’t I be?” He chuckled smiling. 

Don’t let him find out. He can’t find out. If he does he’ll hate you-me. He’ll hate me.

“You’re gonna tear up your wrist man, bug bite or something?” Legend pointed out and Ravio nodded quickly. 

“Y-yeah,” he nodded sharply.

Link raised an eyebrow, “Can I see-?”

“NO-!” He exclaimed, voice lower then it should have been. “Um, n-no. If you’ll excuse me for a second-,” he quickly stood up and rushed off, leaving Legend sitting there very worried.

Ravio exhaled heavily as he went farther away from everyone, deeper into the woods. What was wrong with him? He yelled at his best friend-he shouldn’t have done that-

No Link shouldn’t have pushed him-

No that was wrong. He wasn’t pushing him, he just wanted to help!

He shook his head and planted his face in his hands tiredly. What was happening?!

His wrist pulsed, it was like he could feel his heart beat. He finally pulled up the massive robe sleeve to see it and his eyes widened. Tattooed into his skin was a perfect silhouette of the very amulet Legend had said was missing. But that didn’t make any since, he didn’t take it-

You didn’t take it. 

Yeah, he didn’t take it, there was nothing there. Nothing there at all. He dropped his arm back down, letting the sleeve hide it once again.

Why was he out here again? He was supposed to be with Link and the others-Oh no-

He quickly rushed back to where the others were.

“Hey sorry I wandered off,” he said, “Guess I got lost or something.”

“You…you ran off…” Link said cautiously. 

“Oh-I did? Sorry,” he sighed, “It’s just a weird day.”

Link looked him over for a second more before nodding and seeming to , “Eh, it’s whatever, all you missed was Wild pushing Time into the river." 

Ravio smiled and sat back down chuckling at the mental image. It was funny.

…

"Is everything alright with your friend?” Time asked Legend softly. 

The man shrugged, “I don’t know…he’s acting weird-well weirder than normal.”

Time nodded and the two looked over to Ravio silently. It had been a while since his outburst and storming off, only to return, not seeming to remember anything.

The Lorulian was sitting beside Wild and Twilight listening to the two debate about who knows what, adding his own comments every so often, all the while still scratching at his wrist.

“Hmmmm,” Time hummed, “Well, how about we go get some food? It can always help,”

“Food!” Hyrule nodded happily having been listening.

Legend rolled his eyes and wapped the younger upside the head, “You’re ridiculous.”

The two continued to banter while everyone began packing up.

Ravio paused watching the two of them. They got along so well…like best friends…

“Hey man, you good?” Warriors asked passing by making Ravio jump.

“Oh-yeah, I’m fine….” He nodded, wrist flaring in pain but he didn’t touch it this time. “It’s all fine…”

Hyrule squealed and batted Legend away as the other ruffled his hair laughing.

“I’m not too hungry,” he mumbled, “I think I’m just gonna head back to the house Link,”

Legend didn’t seem to notice.

He frowned and stopped walking letting the group get farther away before turning and returning back to Legend’s house starting to gather his things.

Sheero cooed and squawked landing on his bag, blocking him from putting things in it.

“Sheero, move,” He sighed tiredly, but the little bird remained put. “Sheero seriously.”

He still didn’t move.

Ravio groaned and started scratching at his wrist once more. “Sheero-move,” he said, tone dipping lower.

He squawked back, beady eye’s narrowing, as though he was glaring at Ravio.

Now his bird even thought he was better than him. Ravio’s hand twitched and his breathing hitched. 

“Fine-be that way!” He growled storming out of the house, slamming the door behind him. 

… 

The nine heroes settled down at the table and Legend, as though a fog over his eyes was lifted, looked around confused. 

“Guys-where’s Ravio?”

The other heroes looked around for the lorulian in confusion. He wasn’t there, when had he disappeared. 

They looked over to the door of the tavern as it opened, but it was not Ravio, just one of the villagers who lived in the town. However, Legend’s eyes locked onto a small white bird which flew in over top of the villagers head. 

He landed on the table in front of Legend squawking loudly. 

“Sheero-I don’t speak bird,” Legend sighed as though this had happened before. 

If birds could sigh exasperated, Sheero would have before flying and biting the pink strip in Legend hair awkwardly trying to pull him along. Though of course, being smaller then Legend’s hand, it didn’t do much. But the hero got the message. 

“Alright, Alright, I’m coming.” he said. 

“He’s so cute,” Sky cooed, but Sheero didn’t pay him any attention, he knew they didn’t have much time.

“Where’s Ravio?” Legend asked following the bird, who said nothing, obviously, but flew on ahead leading the way.

Legend followed behind him quickly, worry growing within him. He knew something had been wrong, damn it. He was so stupid, he was such a bad friend. 

The others scrambled after him worried as well.

The bird led him into the forest, away from the town. 

“Ravio?!” Legend called hoping to get some sort of response, but there was nothing. 

Eventually Legend spotted the man’s bright purple robe and quickened his pace. “Ravio, what’s going on?” He asked as he reached him, “Please, talk to me,”

The man’s back was facing him and he remained silent. 

The other heroes caught up, but stayed back watching the two with worry. They knew something wasn’t right here. 

“Why would you wish to talk with me, Link?” he whispered softly.

“What do you mean?” Legend asked in confusion. 

“Why would you want to spend time with me when you have new friends, better friends?” He hissed, still not turning around.

Legend froze as a glint of metal caught his eye, Ravio was holding a sword that Legend had never seen before. Did he even own a sword?

Ravio sensed his hesitancy and chuckled darkly, “Surprised?”

“I-I’m not going to fight you Ravio,” Legend said, shaking his head. 

“Because I’m too weak? Because you think you could easily beat me?!” he hissed turning around and Legend paled. 

His skin had turned an unnatural greyish color and his eyes were hazed over, he clearly wasn’t all there. 

A soft gust of wind blew through the area causing the massive sleeves of his robe to billow up, allowing Legend to see a deep black mark on his wrist. Now either Ravio got a tattoo while he was gone-but for someone afraid of needles Legend seriously doubted that-or there was something else happening right now. 

And oh how the hero hoped it was the second, that this wasn’t really how his friend felt, that it was just something else in control. He could fix that, he could help that-right?

“Ravio, can you put down the sword-please?” he asked calmly.

“No.”

Well then-

“I’m sorry,” He sighed, pulling out his own sword. He’d have to disarm him.

Ravio’s eyes lit up in a dangerous way.

It wasn’t him, it just couldn’t be.

“Go on then Mr. Hero,” he growled.

“Legend-,” Hyrule called worried, and Ravio’s gaze snapped to the other narrowing with pure hatred.

They were the ones who took Link away, who wanted to keep him away.

Legend’s eyes widened in realization as he glanced in between the two. He quickly moved in between the two. 

“Oh so you’re worried about him?” Ravio laughed, his wrist was on fire-it hurt.

“I’m worried about both of you-,”

“Oh quit your lying! You left-and-and you didn’t come back for months!” He screamed, finally losing it and lashing out. 

Legend shifted and their swords collided. Holy shit-was Ravio really that strong? He struggled to fling the other back panting a little.

“And when you came back, you didn’t want anything to do with me!” He exclaimed, “You just ran back off with the rest of your real hero friends!!”

Their blades parried and Legend launched forward trying to disarm him, but Ravio dodged out of the way.

“Ravio-you’re my friend too-you’re my best friend!”

“Not anymore!!” He screamed, seeming to get even more irritated at the fighting. 

His movements became faster, more powerful as they continued on as though it was fueling whatever was inside him. 

Legend growled and went in to disarm him again but was flung back with an inhuman amount of strength.

“Who’s the weak one now?!” Ravio exclaimed gleaming with rage.

“You’re never been weak-,” he shook his head, but the other scoffed, not even out of breath, 

“You always saw me as weak-needing your protection-,”

“That’s not true!”

Something clicked in Legend’s mind as he blocked another blow, feet skidding on the ground as the force pushed him back. He was getting stronger as they kept fighting-and if he couldn’t disarm him-

“Legend!!” Hyrule screamed as the older hero’s sword clattered to the ground. 

Ravio saw his opening and ran his sword through Legend, before his mind cleared and his eyes widened in horror.

His wrist seared in pain and he fell back gripping it tightly, before the amulet peeled off his skin, landing on the ground innocently, it’s work done.

The other heroes rushed to Legend’s side pulling out potions and fairy’s alike trying to heal him, but the hero was trying to bat them away, desperate to get to Ravio. 

The Lorulian looked up eye’s filled with disbelief and horror. He did that-he hurt his friend. He could only do one thing-the only thing he was good at. He ran.

Legend thrashed about and pulled the sword out of himself before gulping down a blue potion and rushing after him. His stomach but he refused to stop, he was not about to leave Ravio to his thoughts again.

“Ravio!!” He called, voice sharp and demanding, causing the other to freeze in fear. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry-,” he sobbed backing up against a tree, terrified.

He sighed and slowed down to stand across from him, voice now more gentle as he had his attention, “I’m not mad.”

“You’re lying,” he whimpered, “I nearly killed you-,”

“You did nothing, whatever was controlling you did-,”

Ravio shook his head, “No…it was me. I did that. Those were my feelings….”

“You really want me dead?” Legend asked, raising an eyebrow.

“N-no of course not!” He shook his head frantically.

“Then it wasn’t you.” he said, simply, stepping closer. 

Ravio still shook his head though, “No-not that but the whole just all of the reasoning behind it-.”

Legend’s eyes widened as he thought back to what he had said. “Ravio no-,” he came closer, now within stepping distance of him, “You’re not weak, you’re so strong, so incredibly strong.” He promised.

“How? I’m just a coward-,”

Legend sighed and hugged him gently, “Real courage is being brave enough to admit you need help, knowing when something is too big for you to handle by yourself, allowing others to help you, trusting others. And you mastered that long before I did.”

“But…but-,” he whimpered in disbelief. 

“You’re seriously the bravest person I know, and I’ve met a lot of people.” he chuckled, “You’re also the only person I let in my house-not even the others are welcome in-and we share a name,” he joked lightly.

Ravio coughed out a watery laugh, “Yeah…I guess so…”

“I’m sorry I’ve been away for so long, and I’m sorry I’m such an asshole,”

“You’re not an asshole, I’m just sensitive,” he sighed.

“No, I very much so am.”

“Okay yeah you kinda are….” Ravio smiled gently nodding.

“Promise me next time you’ll tell me what’s wrong?”

Ravio paused, “I’ll…I’ll try,”

“That’s all I can ask for,” Legend nodded relaxing and pulling away, though he kept an arm around his shoulder as he led him back to the others.

They reached them just in time to see Wild throw a bomb at the amulet on the ground and ignite it, shattering the item into oblivion. 

“Well that’s one way to handle it-,” Time sighed in exhaustion shaking his head. 

“Bombs solve everything, I’m telling you,” Wild grinned.

“How much you think he would pay for the bomb rod?” Ravio whispered to Legend. 

Legend paused, about to just say no cause that was exactly what Wild did not need. But the smile it would give Ravio was worth it. 

“He’s the richest one here.” he whispered and Ravio instantly left his side to go do business.


	5. Curse of a Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Hyrule angst fic :>

Hyrule sighed tired wiping the sweat off his brow. It was so hot today-why was it so hot here?

They were once again in the middle of nowhere, random forest number…Hyrule had lost count, not that he had ever really counted in the first place of course, but still. He was already in a rather sour mood, though he couldn’t quite figure out why. Just a mood he supposed, whatever, it would soon pass…hopefully.

The group had eventually decided enough was enough with the sweltering heat and settled down near a river to cool off and relax, everyone having a grand old time. Though Hyrule just couldn’t bring himself to relax. At Legend’s insistence he had caved and taken off his shoes, dipping his feet into the stream, but that was as far as he was going. 

The older hero knew something was wrong, but thankfully didn’t push. 

Hyrule sighed, why couldn’t he at least sit in the shade? It was so hot out here, he wasn’t used to it. His home was rather cold, desolate, and this heat was absolutely foreign and quite unwelcome if he said so himself, which he did.

He pulled his journal out of his bag and continued working on his little map of where they had been on this crazy adventure. Was it the best thing in the world? Absolutely not, but this was an adventure he was going on so it deserved a map like the other two, even if it made literally no sense, it would just help him remember.

The others really didn’t seem to notice his foul mood, distracted by their own means and ways of relaxing, which honestly Hyrule didn’t mind. He preferred to just be left alone. 

Warriors and Wind were playing in the river a little further downstream from the rest of them, meanwhile Wild was playing with…sticks? Hyrule rolled his eyes, not questioning it. 

“Hey ‘rule, everything alright?” Legend asked gently.

“No.”

“You wanna talk about it?” He offered.

“No.”

Why would he wanna talk about it? He didn’t even know what it was. 

“Alright,” The older hero nodded and backed off. 

Hyrule felt a little guilty, Legend had just been trying to help after all, but he couldn’t help, cause Hyrule didn’t even know what the problem was. It was all just ridiculous, he knew that, but he couldn’t help but just feel aggravated by everything today.

The others continued relaxing and playing as the sun started to set and the temperature began to die down. 

Time called Wind and Warriors back over and Warriors got out, thoroughly soaked from their splash war, but Wind stayed in the stream perfectly content, before looking to Legend and a devilish grin appeared on his face.

He snuck over, or as much as you could sneak when you were in a very shallow stream and sent a large splash of water towards Legend which thoroughly drenched the hero and what was around him. 

Wind knew Legend would yell at him, but was surprised when the normally calm and placid Hyrule sitting beside him erupted before the other did, 

“Damn it Wind, you’re so childish!!” he exclaimed, face red with anger.

The younger froze in absolute shock before he realized that Hyrule had been working on something which was also now soaked and likely ruined, “Hyrule I’m so sorry-,” he began but the other was nowhere close to calming down.

“No- you don’t- sorry fixes nothing! It doesn’t do anything!” He yelled furiously. 

Legend stood up to try and approach the hero, “Hyrule hey, it’s okay, we can fix it-,”

“No we can’t Legend, it’s ruined, it all just-it’s all-” he stammered clearly struggling, unable to get the words out.

At this point obviously his outburst had grabbed the attention of everyone. Everyone was staring at him-they wouldn’t stop staring, Wind looked close to tears. Of course he would be, Hyrule was the bad one here, not the child who was merely playing.

He scoffed and turned away from all of them, storming off, unable to talk. He couldn’t, not right now.

Wind sniffled and started crying once the other had left, “I didn’t mean that-I didn’t want to do that,” he whimpered. 

Warriors came over. “I know, I know, it’s okay,” he said softly, helping the other out of the river trying to comfort him. “You apologized, that’s all you can do right now.”

“But Hyrule hates me now!” He sobbed.

Warriors shook his head, “He doesn’t hate you, he just needs some time.”

“He’ll never forgive me,” He whimpered. 

“I’m sure he will, he just needs some time,” Twilight said coming over trying to help comfort the child. 

Legend stared off at where Hyrule had disappeared too before following. 

“Legend, it may be good to give him some time,” Four said gently. 

“He shouldn’t be out there alone,” He declared leaving.

… 

Hyrule didn’t know when or where he had stopped but once he found a decent place he climbed up the tree to hide. He didn’t need any of the others following him and telling him off for making Wind cry. He had heard the child start as he had left. 

He opened up his sopping journal looking at the smeared and completely ruined pages. It was pathetically cheap, he shouldn’t have even wasted ruppees on it to begin with-but he had wanted it. And now it was completely ruined. 

The ink had completely soaked into the page, leaving it all just a gray splotchy murky mess. Even the older maps, because the ink and paper were just so poorly constructed. 

He glared at it before throwing the journal down onto the ground and curling up into a small ball where he was.

It wasn’t fair.

Legend found the discarded journal on the ground long before he spotted it’s owner. He picked it up and looked it over, yeah it was completely ruined. But where was Hyrule?

He looked around confused before finally just looking up the tree, there he was. How people seldom just look up.

“Rule, you okay?”

He saw the hero tense up but he didn’t respond. 

“Alright, I’m gonna come up okay?" 

There was no protest so Legend scurried his way on up, settling down beside the other on a nearby branch. 

Hyrule didn’t so much as look at him. Legend frowned sadly, he’d never seen the other like this. None of them had, it was just such a shock. 

"Hey 'Rule,” he said gently, “I’m here if you wanna talk.”

The other shook his head before raising a trembling hand and signing. 'No talk.’

Legend nodded, “That’s alright, you don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.”

'Words not working.’

He shifted over onto Hyrule branch and hugged the other carefully. Now holding onto him he could feel the other’s trembling and could feel his tunic become wet from the other’s silent cries.

They stayed that way for a good long while, just the two of them. Legend couldn’t help but wonder how the other had become so good at crying silently. But he knew it had to have come from practice, which made his heart ache even more. What had hurt him so badly?

At least twenty minutes passed before the other finally stopped crying, though Legend hadn’t realized for a while until Hyrule had started to pull away.

He wiped a couple of stray tears away from the others cheek giving Hyrule a weak smile which the other couldn’t return, eyes only watering once again. 

“I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong Hyrule,” he said gently. He knew the problem ran deeper then just getting his journal destroyed, after all something had clearly been wrong throughout the whole day. 

“It-you…don’t…” he tried to force out before Legend intervened, 

“You don’t have to say it if you can’t, you can either sign it or we can wait, it’s up to you.”

'No home,’ he signed shakily. 

Legend tilted his head confused by that, No home?

Hyrule sighed and just didn’t respond. 

The other let him, looking around it was getting dark, he would need to get the other back to camp.

Once they returned Wind looked like he was going to approach but Legend shook his head, setting Hyrule down and placing the ruined journal in his bag.

… 

Time came over to the two downfall heroes quietly. Legend looked up at him, but didn’t say anything, waiting for him to speak first. 

Hyrule didn’t move at all having worked himself up into exhaustion and was now sleeping it off. 

“How is he?” Time whispered, settling down beside Legend. 

The other hero sighed, “Cried himself to sleep.”

“It wasn’t only about the journal was it?” The older asked and Legend shook his head.

“He is very upset about it, but that’s not all that’s going on here.”

Time nodded sadly, having been afraid of that answer. “Well, all we can do for now is wait, Wild’s got some dinner if you’re hungry-,”

“No, think I’ll just stay here for now.”

“Alright,” Time nodded standing and walking away to leave them be.

Legend exhaled tiredly continuing to run a hand through the other’s wild curly hair, wishing he could just do anything to help him.

… 

It’s dangerous to go alone, take this,“ the elder had said as he thrust the magic sword into the nine year old’s hands and then disappeared.

Dangerous to go alone? That was a joke of a concept. Link had been alone his entire life. Abandoned as a infant, left to the village elder’s to take care of, and now, just because his name was Link, forced to go off and save a princess. Alone.

Always alone.

Everything out there wanted to kill him. Everything out there was big and scary and he was just a child, but since no one else was stepping up, he supposed he would have to be the one.

Everything he learned, he had to teach himself. This was, maybe?, how you hold a sword and use it. Don’t eat the bright blue berries, they’re poisonous. Always keep moving, never settle down for too long, that’s how monsters find you.

It was just an endless game with no pause, no stop, no end.

He had wanted to document it all, write down his progress and what not. So naturally he had saved up, because he’d have to buy a book or something. But money was so hard to come by so he struggled to remember everything until he finally had enough. The journal he purchased wasn’t much, but it was ten rupees and the nicest thing Link owned. Aside from the sword, but it wasn’t really his. He didn’t even want it.

Thankfully the torment soon ended once Zelda was safe, but where was he to go? What was he to do? He had no family, no roots, no house, no anything. Just him, a sword, and a journal. But apparently the sword was some kind of companion, so he wouldn’t 'go alone’.

Soon enough the next adventure came, four years later, he was now thirteen. It was just as horrible.

And then when it ended…there was no use for him anymore. What was a hero without a quest? Then he just wandered around, migrating from town to town, place to place. He could never stay too long, he couldn’t risk getting attached.

But of course, fate was cruel and had other plans.

…

Legend looked down as Hyrule shifted and his face scrunched up sorrowfully. He rubbed his back and hushed him softly hoping to bring some kind of comfort to whatever was plaguing the heroes dreams. 

The other woke up in a shock and scrambled away from Legend, breathing stiff and jagged. 

"Hey 'Rule,” he said holding his hands up and giving him space, “It’s alright.”

But the younger hero rapidly shook his head back and forth. It was not okay. It would never be okay.

Legend scooted closer but Hyrule scooted away, causing the other to pause. Had he done something wrong? Was he what had upset Hyrule so much?

“Hyrule, I’m sorry-,” he began but Hyrule shook his head, curling up with his small bag of stuff and going silent, not able to look at Legend. 

He sighed and dropped it leaving the other alone.

Hyrule peaked up as Legend walked away and his heart ached, but it was for the best. It was his own fault anyway, letting the others be too close. How silly he had been. They would all get to go home one day, and this would have just been another adventure they had had, some other companions they had worked with, in their time away from their real family and friends.

They didn’t need him ruining it for everyone by dragging them down. He’d just do what he knew to do from now on. Fight the monsters and keep moving.

Days had passed and Hyrule had become more withdrawn from the group. It was most definitely the white elephant of every conversation. 

At first the others had just thought he was really sad and left him be, but after two days of it, they had decided enough was enough and started inviting him back over to hang out with them, or to go gather firewood, or literally anything to try and get him to brighten up once more.

But he declined all of the offers towards fun activities and while he would go help someone gather firewood, he wouldn’t speak with them, merely giving a sharp 'yes’ or 'no’ answer if a question required it, so eventually they just gave up and stopped asking. 

Wind hadn’t been taking the change well at all, entirely blaming it on himself despite everyone’s constant reassurance that it wasn’t him and Hyrule was being kind of a jerk about it all, at this point.

Even Legend had given up on trying to get the younger to open up, as he seemed to avoid Legend even more than he avoided the others. But hey it was fine, Legend could take a hint.

Soon the days turned into a week. Which then turned into two weeks and at this point they had all just given up. Whatever had caused their bright and happy Hyrule to change was clearly not something that they could just fix. So they left him be.

“Hyrule, come on, it’s time for dinner,” Warriors called over to the hero who was seated farther away from them all.

The other robotically stood and came over grabbing his bowl before turning to retreat but Wild grabbed his tunic. 

“Nope. You’re staying here.”

“I’d rather not, thanks,” he responded trying to pull away.

“No, you’re staying here, we miss you.” Twilight declared.

“Fine whatever,” He sighed, exhausted to fight them and sat down, eating quietly, not laughing along with their jokes or joining in with their mirth.

Everyone was clearly trying to get the other to smile, or even really just react at this point but they received nothing.

Finally Warriors snapped, “Look Hyrule, we don’t know what we did to piss you off, and if you’re not going to tell us then we can’t exactly fix it alright? And if we can’t fix it per say then maybe we could make it better-,”

Hyrule tensed up and he bit his lip sharply.

“Well?” The Captain pressed.

“I…” he began but his jaw snapped closed again. He waited a few moments before trying again, “I don’t hate you. Any of you.”

“Then why have you been avoiding us?” Sky asked softly, concern shining in his eyes.

“'Cause this is just another hero adventure. And like all of them, it’ll end and that’ll be it, we’ll never see each other again. You all will go back home, back to your families.”

“But you will too…right?” Wild asked gently and Hyrule scoffed. 

“Yeah, sure.”

Legend stared at the younger hero before he finally realized what Hyrule had meant two weeks ago. He didn’t have a home, he didn’t have anyone.

“Did you all think the title 'traveler’ was just a hobby?” He choked out, “I’m not like you all-I don’t have a family, or best friends, or-or childhood friends, or village people, or a significant other-or anything! I don’t have anything! Just me and this stupid sword-,” his voice cut off and his eyes watered. 

“And you’re all just going to leave and go home when this is all over, and I’m just going to go back to doing what I’m apparently supposed to do. Just wander around and kill monsters, alone.”

They all sat there in silence stunned. What had brought this one so suddenly?

But then they remembered, the day before this had all began, they had all been sitting around the fire, telling each other about their land, their worlds…their homes and families…

None of them had noticed at the time, but Hyrule hadn’t participated as the conversation kept going, and eventually had turned in early that night. They hadn’t thought it too odd at the time, as sometimes one of them just grew tired earlier and needed to sleep. But now, it seemed to have a much deeper meaning.

“Hyrule, I’m so sorry,” Sky said sadly and the other shook his head wiping his eyes, 

“Don’t be sorry. It’s just fact. It’s just how it is, and I was used to it-I didn’t care. That was just my life, that was what I did. But then I met you all and I know what it’s like not to be alone,”

“So you’ve been distancing yourself because you don’t want to miss us when we split up?” Legend asked carefully.

Hyrule nodded.

“That is…literally complete and utter bullshit,” Legend declared with the most serious face one could muster.

“Wh-what?” Hyrule stuttered in complete confusion.

“You are literally in a group with a world traveler…thing..” he said gesturing to himself and twilight, “And a time-traveler,” he pointed at time. “Actually two time travelers!” he pointed at warriors as well who nodded. “A person who can split himself into four people, some one who has literally fought the embodiment of evil Demise, someone who controls freaky technology that no one really understands, and a twelve year old who fished the triforce out of the fucking ocean!!”

Hyrule curled inward nervously but Legend kept going. 

“And you are trying to convince me-that simply being in a different time, different hyrule whatever, will keep us from coming and bothering you when this is all said and done!?!”

“Uhhh-,” Hyrule couldn’t form the words.

“I am sorry but-actually no, I am not sorry in the slightest, because you are stuck with me, and if I don’t have some kind portal maker thing in my house at the moment, I know who to go to to get one!” Legend continued, “Do you understand?!”

“Y-yes…” Hyrule whimpered out, now a mess of laughter and tears as he couldn’t decide how to let out all of the emotions that had built up in him the past two weeks. 

“Good, now go and cry it out,” He exhaled sitting down and hugging him close. 

Hyrule nodded and gladly did so. 

“Wait, you’ve time traveled?” Time asked Warriors curiously.

“Yeah Ruto talked about you a lot,” he nodded.

Time shuddered, “I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah me too.” Warriors nodded cringing, though as naggy and annoying as she was, she could fight fairly well.

…

The next day the heroes made it to a nice town and they each split up to gather their own materials. Surprisingly Legend left Hyrule’s side, disappearing off with Four for a bit, but Hyrule was occupied listening to Wild ramble on about bombs and their various uses.

The day was rather calm and relaxed, everyone happy to see Hyrule smiling and warning back up. He was still a little scared, but it was better then it had been.

They all met back up at the local tavern that night, though when Hyrule looked around the table, he noticed that Four and Legend were still missing. 

But when he asked the others about it they shrugged. 

“Probably but distracted at the smithy, you know them. They’ll be here soon.”

Hyrule sighed, feeling like they weren’t really telling him the full truth but let it go.

Thankfully the other two arrived soon thereafter, though the massive matching smile on their faces made Hyrule suspicious. They were most definitely up to something.

“Oh my gosh, you two are so obvious just tell him,” Time chuckled.

Four rolled his eyes, “Fine old man, way to ruin the surprise,”

And with that the two handed him a wrapped cloth. 

“Careful, they’re still a little hot,” Legend said as Hyrule took them and unwrapped it curiously. 

One of the items was a necklace with nine different little pendant charms on it. One representing himself was in the middle with four on both sides of it, each of them representing one of the other heroes. The other thing was a dagger which had the same symbols carved carefully into the hilt. The blade was sharp and perfect for combat, though Hyrule doubted he would ever be able to bring himself to use it. 

“We know it won’t make up for us not being there all the time, when this all eventually ends, but it can be something to hold you over, till one of us can come to bother you.”

“Though Legend may kidnap you and force you to live with him,” Twilight chuckled. 

Hyrule looked over to the other hero’s shock and Legend shrugged, “The thought has crossed the mind.”

Hyrule sniffled and carefully put the necklace on before hugging Legend tightly, “I’m sorry,”

“Hey don’t be, if anyone knows about emotional outbursts it’s me. Besides the necklace thing was Wind’s idea so you should really thank him.”

Hyrule turned to the youngest hero and smiled, “Thank you Wind, and I really am sorry for yelling at you like I did, I shouldn’t have.”

The child brightened up and responded, “It’s alright, we both messed up.”

“Yeah, but really thank you, this means a lot more than I could ever say.”

“Then you don’t have to say it,” he grinned 

Hyrule nodded sighing happily, left hand staying on the necklace as he flipped through the menu with his right.


	6. Storyteller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to the previous chapter: 'Curse of a Traveler'

A cloaked figure walked into the town, causing the people to pause and turn. Starring at him with suspicion and slight fear, though he didn’t seem to mind, nodding politely at the people as he passed. 

They were all preparing for their annual summer solstice festival, preparing dishes and banners, fireworks and streamers, all very excited and merry. 

However, this visitor caused them slight alarm. It was not everyday that someone came into their tiny village, especially with a sword strapped to his side. 

“Oh please, don’t be frightened,” he said kindly. His voice was soft yet worn, a little weary, yet filled with kindness that caused the people to soften. 

“Would one of you be able to direct me to the inn?” He asked softly, a smile peaking out from underneath his hood. 

One of the woman of the village nodded stepping forward, “Yes sir, my name is Bernedeth and I’d be happy to guide you.” She was a pleasant young woman, with fiery red hair and a slight skip in her step that made the traveler smile. 

“The village is curious as to your random appearance sir,” she chuckled softly skipping along as she led the way, “and on the day of our solstice festival nonetheless!” 

He glanced down at her, “Oh I’m just a traveler passing through.”

“With a sword like that, I’d think you’d be much more than just a traveler if you don’t mind my saying sir,” she laughed, green eyes gleaming. 

“Please I’m not that old,” he chuckled. 

She smirked as they reached the inn, “Then what should I call you sir?” 

His cheeks blushed lightly, “Well….ummm-, just, just Traveler.”

“Hmm, alright Traveler,” Bernedeth laughed, “Here’s the inn, stop by the festival, I run the pastry booth, if you’d like to come by.” She winked before leaving. 

The Traveler smiled and entered the building to go get a room for the night.

…

“You came!” Bernedeth exclaimed excitedly seeing him navigating through the small crowd to find her booth.

“Well I was invited, it would be rather rude to not come, wouldn’t it?” He asked, raising an eyebrow, though it was still concealed underneath his hood. 

The young woman didn’t seem deterred by that, able to read him easily. “That would indeed be rude,” She nodded, “Well, hopefully I’ve got something here that suits your fancy?”

“Hmmm, perhaps, what have you got?” He inquired looking over the pastries.

“Oh just the regulars, puff pastries, some berry tarts, some cookies, a few mini cakes,” She began listing off and pointing to various items on the stall as she went. 

“Which would you recommend?” He asked genuinely, looking up to her. 

She was able to see his honey brown eyes underneath his hood, and was that a scar on his face? But she gave no reaction merely laughing and saying, “Probably the blueberry tart, but that’s just me.”

“Well then I’ll have to try it,” he nodded, “How much?”

“Oh there’s no charge for the festival goods, but once they’re gone, they’re gone,” she giggled, “Also that would cost three rupees in my bakery.”

“Steep price,” he joked, picking it up, “Must be worth it.”

“I like to think it is,” Bernedeth nodded, affirming it.

He bit into it and smiled, wiping a bit off the top of his mouth. “That is indeed spectacular,” he nodded, “I may have to cough up three rupees later.”

She absolutely beamed at his words and nodded. “Thank you Traveler,” Bernedeth chuckled happily.

He nodded, “Of course, thank you for inviting me-,”

His words were cut off and he rapidly turned around, tensing as he heard footsteps rushing towards him, but soon relaxed realizing the pounding feet belonged to some excited children.

“Mister! Hey Mister!” One of them called, a young boy.

“Jonny wait! Mama said not to mess with him!” A little girl whispered scared, cowering behind ‘Jonny’ who rolled his eyes.

“Nothing cool ever happens here Lily-he’s got a sword-he has to be cool!” The brother stated groaning in annoyance as his sister tried to pull him away.

Traveler smiled and chuckled, “Thank you Jonny.”

The boy tensed and his eyes widened, “He knows my name-,”

“It’s cause I said your name dummy,” Lily huffed, “Well go ahead and ask him your stupid question since we’re already over here talking to him,”

Jonny blushed and looked down, “Do you fight monsters?”

“Sometimes,” Traveler nodded, smiling down at them gently.

He scraped his foot onto the ground, clearly now nervous, “Well….uhhhh, you got any cool stories? Cause Holland just always repeats the same ones every year and they’re just super boring…” he trailed off, voice dropping to a mumble. 

“I think I’ve got a few,” he nodded smirking, “Where shall I tell them?”

Jonny’s eyes gleamed and he grabbed his sleeve pulling him along with Lily following behind the two whining about how they were gonna get in trouble.

“Have fun!” Bernedeth called smiling. 

“He said he’s got stories guys!” Jonny called to some of the other kids who instantly gathered around. 

Traveler laughed and sat down on one of the logs by the fire, sitting criss cross on it and somehow balancing, causing the children to gawk in astonishment. 

“Alright then…a story…ah yes, I have a rather fun one, about a group of friends, nine very good friends,” he began.

“That’s a lotta friends,” one of them said, eyes wide in shock.

“Yes, things got a little crazy at times between them,” he nodded, “But anyway, this group of nine friends traveled together for a long time, going through different portals to different lands, discovering relics and items never thought of before, and of course, fighting monsters,” he tacked on their and the boys eyes lit up with excitement.

“Now one day on their journey, they came across a monster camp~,” he began.

…

“I took down at least six bokoblins!” Four said scowling. 

“Well I took down seven so there, ha ha,” Wind smirked as he wiped off his blade.

Legend rolled his eyes, “Children, children please…we all know I killed fourteen-,”

“No you didn’t!!” They both exclaimed in unison before glancing to each other and bursting out laughing.

Hyrule shook his head watching the three of them as he helped Wild cram as much crap into his sheikah slate as could fit. “You know we don’t need everything right?”

“But what if we do?” He shrugged as he picked up another moblin gut with his bare hand and put it in. 

Warriors gagged as he walked by and saw that, “You’re filthy.”

“Oh come on Warriors,” Wild smirked with a shit-eating grin, “You’re just not man enough to do it.”

“I am sooo man enough, I choose not to!”

Time shook his head as he watched them all squabble, making sure there weren’t any hidden enemies about.

“Hey Legend, quit your fighting and come look at this,” Twilight called, making the other hero come over. 

He grunted in greeting and Twilight showed him the hole in his tunic, “Can you fix it?”

“Yeah, I’ll just need to find my needle, hope you don’t mind red thread, it’s all I got left after someone used up all my green-,” he said looking over to Hyrule who chuckled.

“Guilty as charged.”

…

“Woah woah woah-!” Jonny exclaimed, “He could sew?! But sewing is sooo…girly!”

“There’s nothing girly about knowing how to mend your clothes,” Traveler said smiling, “It is a very useful skill,”

“Huh, I guess,” he shrugged thinking about it.

He smirked and continued~

…

“Yeah the red’s fine, I just need it patched,” Twilight nodded, not minding.

“Alright, bring it to me when we set up camp, it’ll take less than an hour,” He stated, starting to dig through his bag and find his patch kit. 

Sky yawned as he sheathed the master sword. “It’s nap time,” he stated.

“It’s not even dusk yet Sky-,” Warriors sighed.

“I said nap, naps happen whenever,” He countered.

Hyrule rolled his eyes, but then tensed feeling the ground beneath him tremble.

Everyone paused.

“What was that-,” Wind whispered.

They all drew their swords and shifted into a diamond formation, covering each other’s backs.

“Hinox.” Wild declared as the ground shook even more, “but that’s weird…we weren’t near it…it shouldn’t have woken up-?”

“See Warriors, the Hinox respects naps,” Sky chuckled, elbowing the captain who rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Someone else would have had to-,” Wild was cut off by a screech of terror coming from the east. 

“Yep there it is-let’s go!!” He exclaimed bolting off, with Hyrule close on his tail. The two of them weaving and bobbing through the dense forest with no issues while the others followed a bit behind.”

“Must have been a random traveler!” Wild called to Hyrule who nodded.

“No matter! We’ll take it down!”

Wild’s eyes brightened as he saw the black hinox, “Ooooooo!!! These guys have the best drops!!”

“Wha-?” Hyrule began to ask but shrugged it off, focusing on the fight.

“Wind-aim for the eye!” Wild called as he and Hyrule charged in.

There was a man running from the moblins and bokoblins who had also been sleeping around the gargantuan creature.

Twilight scowled and quickly shifted into his beast form, after all four legs was faster than two.

…

“A wolf-he turned into a wolf…you sure this is a rrreaalll story?” Another kid interrupted.

“Shut up Caleb-let him talk!” Lily hissed looking back up at the traveler waiting.

He laughed and continued.

…

Twilight lept in at the last minute and saved the man from the smaller monsters, letting him get away.

Hyrule and Wild rushed in and started slicing up the Hinox after Wind shot it’s eye. 

“These things smell gross-,” Legend scowled.

Time shrugged, “Yeah, could be worse though.”

Soon enough the beast fell and Wild happily ran around collecting it’s guts and toenails.

…

“He collected its toenails? That’s gross,” Lily gagged. 

Traveler smirked, “Yeah, he was a little weird. Now-,”

“Children! I told you all not to bother him!” A woman said rushing over.

“But mama, he was just telling us a story,” Jonny whined.

“It’s quite alright ma’am I don’t mind,” Traveler insisted, smiling. 

Caleb yawned, “But at least Holland’s stories were real, I mean, giant one eyed monsters, portals to different worlds, that stuff is all fake.”

Traveler smiled, “Well it is with that attitude.”

He paused and looked at him confused.

“If you don’t want to believe it, you don’t have to, but please don’t ruin the magic for those who do,” he shrugged.

Caleb grumbled and pouted, turning away.

Jonny’s mother sighed, “Well it’s getting late, come along if you want to see the fireworks.”

That got all of the kids excited and they all jumped up leaving.

“Seems you lost your crowd of followers,” Bernedeth commented coming over, having finished closing her stall as the sun set.

Travel shook his head, “Followers is a strong word, they’re just curious, nothing wrong with that.”

She hummed, “You’re a strange person Traveler, very strange.”

“Oh, you think my story wasn’t real either?”

“Never said that…I think there may be some truth somewhere, but most of it, fictionally made up to appease the children.”

“If that’s what you choose to believe,” he shrugged.

Bernedeth looked him over again, “Still, you are strange.”

“So I’ve been told,” he nodded.

There was a low hum from behind them, causing the two of them to turn around, only to see a bright blue circling light appear and a portal open up before their eyes. 

“Huh, he’s earlier then he said he’d be,” Traveler commented, completely calm and not in shock at all while Bernedeth’s jaw would have hit the floor if it could have. 

“‘Rule come on, everyone’s waiting for you!” Wind groaned sticking his head through. The child now a young man. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming,” he rolled his eyes. “Thank you again for your hospitality,” he nodded to Bernedeth before stepping through the portal with Wind smiling. 

The portal soon closed leaving Bernedeth standing there in disbelief. 

“I told you it was real!!” Jonny exclaimed starring at the spot where he’d vanished.

…

“What took you so long?” Legend asked once the two of them arrived, “You didn’t respond to our calls.”

Hyrule opened his mouth to respond but Wind beat him to it, “He was talking with a girl.”

Hyrule’s cheeks flushed and he looked down, “It was not like that.”

“Ooooooo, that expression says it’s like that,” Warriors teased.

“It is not!”

“Protesting only makes it worse,” Sky sighed knowingly.

“What’s she look like?” Four asked curiously.

“Is she pretty?” Twilight smirked.

“Guys, guys, come on, leave him alone,” Time chuckled and they all backed down. The old man smirked, “Now really, what’s she look like?” 

“She has red hair…” Hyrule mumbled begrudgingly. 

The others all started laughing and teasing him playfully.

“So I guess once we’re done here you want to go back to that village? Instead of somewhere random?” Legend asked, smiling. 

Hyrule paused and thought it over before nodding, “Yeah…I’d like to go back.”

“I expect wedding invitations!” Warriors declared pointing at him.

“I don’t even know if she likes me!” Hyrule exclaimed.

Wind snorted, “She does.”

“Guys!!!”


	7. Faded Scars Still Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of minor Child abuse and trauma
> 
> A Hyrule backstory fic

“Come on Hyrule, just take your shirt off so we can bandage your side and it’ll be over, it’s not painful or anything,” Legend sighed tiredly.

“It’s fine Legend really,” Hyrule insisted, “It’s just a little cut, I already cleaned it and all.”

“Hyrule we just want to help you,” Twilight said calmly, “We don’t want it to get infected or anything.”

“It won’t. I know what I’m doing, please just let it go,” he insisted.

“You know we won’t until we’re sure you’re well taken care of,” Time joined in. “You don’t have anything to be ashamed of you know, we won’t judge.”

Hyrule looked away, biting his lip harshly. “Fine-whatever, just make it quick.” he huffed, pulling his tunic over his head, refusing to look at any of them.

Legend moved closer to do as he said but paused when he saw Hyrule’s back. It was littered with faded scars, what looked like lashes.

The others ears had flicked downward ashamed knowing what had made Legend freeze and the others gawk in horror. But he didn’t say anything, he couldn’t. He could never find the right words when he needed them anyway. It’s why half of those scars were there.

That and just being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Hyrule seemed to be really good at that too.

“Hyrule-,” Legend began but the other shook his head.

…

Link had always been the odd child in the village, there was no question about that. After all he’d appeared out of nowhere, thrust into the care of people whom he didn’t belong to, by some unknown parents who never appeared again. Naturally this caused a lot of issues within the village as who would want to take on another mouth to feed while living in such a harsh and volatile world?

The other children picked on him, but that was no surprise. He was a rather scrawny and wiry youth compared to the larger and more intimidating children of the area.

“You shouldn’t be taking those,” a six year old Link said as he saw some of the older boys sneaking out of their small food storage, carrying sweets and grains that the village had been stocking up.

“Oh you’re right, we could get caught,” one of them, the oldest named Bartho, sneered. He then shoved what he was holding into the tiny boys arms, making him fall backward, before calling out, “Link’s stealing food again!!”

Link’s eyes widened and tears welled up. He frantically started shaking his head trying to protest as the adults came over. It wasn’t true! He didn’t do it, he would never!

But his words wouldn’t come out again. They never could when he needed them.

Bartho smirked happily as Margret ripped the stolen food out of Link’s hands and handed it back to him to go return to their storage which the older boy did, though he pocketed some when none of the adults were looking.

“After everything that we have done for you Link this is how you repay us?!” She scolded grabbing his arm harshly and yanking him up off the ground.

He opened his mouth, trying to speak, trying to reason or explain, but he choked on his words, making a weird croaking sound come out of his throat. He started crying even more.

…

“Hyrule, we just want to help you, maybe talking about it could help?” Legend said gently.

It had been a couple hours since they had seen the scars and it was as though everyone was walking on eggshells around the subject.

He shook his head. He didn’t want to talk about it. He couldn’t talk about it. His words didn’t come out when he tried to talk about it.

Legend noticed the other had started trembling and frowned before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “It’s okay, you don’t have to. I just want you to know that you can.”

“Can’t….” he mumbled, shaking his head, throat seemingly clogged up.

Legend hummed thinking for a second before reaching over and digging through his bag before pulling out an old looking journal where he had jot down random puzzle stuff he had to remember in certain journey’s.

“Here, if you can’t say it then just write it. Write whatever you want.” he said placing it in the others lap.

Hyrule starred down at it, before picking up the charcoal pencil with a trembling hand and beginning to write shakily, but it was still legible.

Legend paused for a second, the dialect of hylian was newer, likely Hyrule’s own language, but he could struggle through it easily enough.

…

He didn’t do it. It wasn’t him. Why didn’t couldn’t they see that?

Link sniffled and wiped at his eyes with his dirty hand, causing his face to get kinda muddy but he didn’t care. He just wanted his back to stop hurting.

It wasn’t fair!!

He let out a pathetic angry noise and slammed his tiny fist into the ground angrily before tensing and looking up to the door way of his tiny room, hoping Mrs. Margret wouldn’t come back and reprimand him more.

He didn’t get why the other children weren’t as bad as he was. He didn’t get why they all got away with things and could blame everything on him.

It wasn’t fair.

He curled up in an even tighter ball sobs quiet, but still audible.

“Are you crying in there again Link?!” Margret called, “We’re about to have company over-don’t make me kick you out!”

He instantly bit his lip trying to muffle himself. It was nearly night time, that was when all the monsters came out and took the bad children-at least that was what Mrs. Margret had said.

And he was a bad child, so she was really nice to be taking care of him and letting him stay in her house. So they wouldn’t get him. But sometimes Link wondered whether or not he should just leave.

His body trembled from the cold and from the pain of his still stinging back, curling tighter into himself. He didn’t want to be bad….he really didn’t….

…

Legend’s eyes widened in horror as he read all of what Hyrule was writing. How could they do that? How could anyone do that to a child?

‘Please don’t pity me,’ Hyrule frantically scribbled once he noticed Legend’s appalled look.

“Pity you? I could never,” he assured him, “I’m just shocked and filled with so much respect-if anything you should be the bitter and cynical one who high key hates the world, not me.”

Hyrule looked down, pencil falling still as he seemed to stare off into space for a bit.

Legend gently placed a hand on his back which sparked the other back into motion.

'I tried to be mad. Didn’t work out too well.’

Legend nodded motioning for him to continue, hoping this was helping him somehow.

…

Link was now seven, and much more mature. He had made the executive decision that if they wanted to treat him badly then he would be mean. Really mean right back. That was only fair right?

For every time Bartho and his friends would say something mean or shove him around, he’d plant little traps to make them trip and fall on their faces.

For every time Mrs. Margret got onto him or yelled at him, he broke the useless pots in the house.

After all if they got to be mean to him, why couldn’t he be mean back?

Oh…right…cause life wasn’t fair.

Everyone outburst was met with another harsh punishment. It was just a never ending vicious cycle. Link wanted them to stop-he wanted it to end-he hated this, but what else was he supposed to do?!

It all finally built up one day when Mrs. Margret was telling him to do something. Looking back he can’t even remember what it was. But he did remember looking up at her, face scrunched up with as much anger and hatred as a seven year old could possess and for the first time in his life yelling back at her, “NO!”

…

Hyrule froze again, pencil stilling.

Legend hugged him tightly whispering soft assurances to him.

The other let the journal fall off his lap as he turned and fully hugged the other. His body shaking violently.

Legend only knew he was crying because his tunic was getting damp as Hyrule pressed his face into the others shoulder. He didn’t say anything, the younger heroes reaction said enough.

It hadn’t ended well.

“I’m so sorry,” He whispered trying to soothe the other, rubbing his back gently as he held him, letting him just cry it out.

The stayed like that for a while, Legend didn’t really know how long, he didn’t care either. He would stay there for as long as the other needed.

Eventually Hyrule pulled away from the hug, picking back up the journal weakly and heavily leaning on Legend as he continued to write.

…

Bad things were happening in the kingdom, Link knew that much.

He couldn’t sleep well so he stayed up listening to the adults talk. They spoke of the princess and of a creature-of ganon. Link shuddered.

He’d heard the stories of the legendary beast and his hunger for power. The pig man had always scared him, but he loved the hero in those stories.

The hero of Legend.

He was so incredible, so strong and amazing and powerful and…everything Link wasn’t. Despite them ironically sharing a name.

The hero of legend was dead and gone now though, had been for hundreds of years. So who was supposed to save them from ganon?

“Link, get up,” Mrs. Margret snapped early one morning, before the sun had even began to rise.

He didn’t want to get in trouble so he quickly got up. He didn’t need to change, he really only had one tunic and one pair of pants. The child quickly tied off his boots which were old and much to big, before following behind her curious yet worried.

She led him to the edge of the village before pausing and speaking sharply, no emotion in her tone, “Keep going straight down this path to the elders cave.”

The elder…what did he want? And why was she telling him, wasn’t she leading?

She sighed and gently moved him forward, “Go on.”

She was sending him alone?! His eyes widened in fear. What about the monsters?!

“Just run brat, you’ll make it unless you stand here waiting like a coward,” she huffed turning back and going home.

He fought the temptation to reach out and grab her. Maybe if he did this it would make them stop being mean…maybe this was just a test.

Link inhaled shakily before running down the path to reach the cave. Hopefully he was fast enough to avoid the monsters.

Once he reached it and climbed down the step, he saw the elder who approached him.

“It’s dangerous to go alone. Take this.”

Next thing Link knew a sword was thrust into his hands, he fumbled around with it, surprised by the sudden weight. It was really heavy and he wasn’t exactly strong.

He looked back up to ask the elder what was happening, but the man was gone.

He was alone.

…

“I didn’t want to….I didn’t…” he whispered softly shaking his head.

Legend nodded in understanding resting a hand on his shoulder. He had gone on his adventure to avenge his uncle, practically his father. So for him it wasn’t a question, the kingdom and the princess were just ironically saved along the way.

But this……and the fact that Hyrule looked up to *him* of all people. He deserved a better role model.

“I’m so sorry that you had to deal with that 'Rule,” he whispered hugging him once more. “You didn’t deserve that. What they did was wrong…you know that right?”

Hyrule shrugged, “Sometimes….” he croaked.

“You’re not a bad person, you weren’t a bad child, and you never will be,” Legend assured, “You are the kindest most forgiving and caring person I have ever met. And I’ve met a lot of people.”

“But they-,”

“Fuck them,” Legend deadpanned, “They were assholes and don’t deserve your time or your patience.”

He laughed weakly, eyes watering, “You say that so easily.”

Legend nodded, “It’s alright, I know saying things is easier then acting them out. But trust me, don’t waste your time and your thoughts on them anymore. And on days when it’s really hard, I’m here for you, we all are.”

He sniffled wiping his eyes nodding, “Thank you Legend.”

“Oh it’s nothing,” he chuckled waving it off.

“No really…” he insisted, “You’re my greatest hero, and I could never be more grateful.”

Legend paused in shock hearing that. After all, he’d been called a hero many times, it was pretty easy to just shrug the phrase off with a smile and nod, maybe a wave or something but this….coming from Hyrule, his protege…

It was more valuable then any of the other times he had been told that.

“Anytime,” Legend nodded, smiling.


	8. The Great Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angst Fic

The tension that ran through the heroes camp was obvious. Everyone knew it was there but no one wanted to say anything, least not yet. The metaphorical line was drawn in the sand and the odd subsections of the singular team had been divided. But of course that was only to be expected when you had nine differing opinions all traveling together. Nine differing leaders, all struggling to get their point across. Nine very different people, though they all carried one name.

Legend’s leg was bouncing gently as he wrote out some ideas. He knew everything in camp was a little rough at the moment, but he just thought, that if maybe he could fix it, maybe he could make a difference, maybe it would all just go back to normal, maybe they could finally talk and laugh again, maybe he wouldn’t lose another family-

They had tried to have a nice discussion last night. They had tried to list out their points and frustrations, but both sides were tense. Both sides were not very willing to hear the other which just ultimately made the matter worse. 

Legend knew that his initial plan wasn’t the best, it was hastily thrown together, as aforementioned, to just try and fix this all because he missed his friends, though he was too calloused to ever admit that aloud.

Sky was the first to make a move. 

From the other side, he stood and walked up to that invisible line. The other was glaring, never a good sign.

Legend’s heart sank and he gripped his journal tighter. He wouldn’t cry. He wasn’t a scared child anymore. He wasn’t a lost baby just waiting to be picked up and held by his uncle, and he wasn’t just about to give up on this team.

“You know…,” Sky began, “I hate being like this. I wanted to listen to both sides, wanted to hear out everything before coming to a conclusion, and after sitting here for a day, I finally think I have.”

Legend and his ‘team’ sat there in silence. Waiting. Always waiting. 

The experienced hero hadn’t eaten anything today, stomach too unsettled, nerves too frantic, body in absolute panic over the thought of potentially giving up. He wasn’t a quitter. He wasn’t.

He wouldn’t give up, he couldn’t.

“Frankly I have to say I’m disgusted with your idea Legend,” Sky said bluntly.

Legend’s stomach churned and bile rose up into his throat though he forced it down. Don’t cry. You’re not a crier, you are not a crier-

Sky continued, “I think it was entirely one sided and I think that all of you have overreacted and are the main issue here. You all verbally attacked Wind for not agreeing with your ‘oh so esteemed’ experience and you caused this whole rift through your anger and hatred-,”

“Sky, I am going to stop you right there,” Time said standing up. 

Legend looked up to the older hero, trying to keep his expression blank, trying to keep his shaking from overtaking his body, trying to just keep everyone-everything together.

“I’m done fighting-I’m out.” The hero of time finally stated, picking up his things, turning around and leaving.

Legend’s eyes widened. No. Nonononono, this can’t be happening-not like this-

“Very well, we’ll miss you Time,” Sky said calmly, to which the oldest hero scoffed wordlessly, disappearing into the forest. Gone.

Legend finally found his voice, “Sky, I know you didn’t agree with my original idea-and I respect that, it was a little one sided, but I did a lot of thinking-,” he hadn’t slept at all the previous night, “-and I think that this could really work,” he offered, reaching out to pass Sky his ideas all scribbled out. 

Please just read it, please just accept it, please just let it fix all of this, let it go back to normal please! Legend wasn’t one for praying to Hylia, but he did in this moment just wanting everything to go back to normal.

Sky didn’t even take the journal, didn’t so much as glance at it, “I said what I said Legend. What you all did was wrong. What you all did was inexcusable. I know you all have had struggles, but so have we all. We’ve all dealt with shit and you can’t use that to excuse your horrible behavior!”

“I-I didn’t-,” he stuttered, barely audible. 

Don’t cry. You’re not a crier. You can’t let them see you like that-you have to be strong-

Wind was sitting on the other side sniffling lightly, “Could I say something Sky?” he asked. 

“Of course you can,” the other nodded, expression softening for the child. 

Wind stood up and came over, “I just don’t think you all appreciate me and my opinions-I know I’m a kid and you’re all not, but that’s no excuse for what you did-that plan you had Legend was only to boost yourself up, was only to make your side happy-,”

“I’m done.” Hyrule stated standing up and grabbing his things, following after Time, “If you’re all so blind as to not see that you’re literally doing what you’re preaching against, then this is not a team that I want to be around anymore.”

Wild glanced in between the two sides before looking over to Twilight who was standing behind Sky. He sighed, “Me too…” he quietly picked up his bag and walked over to Hyrule, but the two paused and looked back to Legend who was just sitting there frozen. 

This wasn’t happening. This was just a bad dream. This wasn’t how it was ending right?

He rapidly tried to control his breathing, tried to make sense of it, try to to himself that this was just a nightmare-that everything wasn’t falling apart, that everything would be okay-

He jumped as he felt hands fall on his shoulders. 

He glanced over. Wild and Hyrule.

“Come on,” Wild said gently, offering him a small smile.

“You don’t have to listen to that anymore,” Hyrule said, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

But he still couldn’t move. 

He couldn’t give up. 

He wasn’t a quitter. 

He didn’t cry-

A single tear rolled down his face and he hastily wiped it away with his hand.

He couldn’t cry-he couldn’t show weakness. He couldn’t quit!

But that wiped away tear was soon replaced with another and then another and then another. Soon he was just sitting there sobbing quietly. But the other side didn’t seem to notice.

“Come on Legend,” Time called from the path into the woods.

“…Okay…” he whispered weakly allowing the others to pull him up, grabbing his bag silently, and dropping his journal with the plan he’d spent ages on into the fire. Letting it burn, letting it die.

Once they were further away he couldn’t stop the tears from freely flowing, couldn’t stop the disgusting hiccuping sobs that racked through his body, couldn’t stop himself from looking back at the others, the ones he thought of as his friends, the ones he thought of as his family.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Hyrule assured him, pulling him into a hug, as the older had done many times for him, just letting him finally break down and cry.

He was supposed to be a hero.

He was supposed to be strong and fix problems.

He was supposed to never give up.

But he couldn’t.

Now all that was left was ashes, all that was left was just a broken quitter, a weary traveler, an exhausted scavenger, and a saddened protector.

“Come on guys, we need to get a fire going before night falls completely,” Time said gently as Hyrule and Wild led Legend along.


	9. The Dead and the Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 2020 Father's Day fic with Legend

Legend sighed tiredly and turned away from Time and Twilight who were hanging out and laughing merrily. It was one of his least favorite days of the year-which was strange considering it used to be his favorite. 

His uncle would shut down the forge for the day and the two of them would go fishing. It was simple yes, but they didn’t have the most money and it wasn’t about the fish. 

Legend wiped at his eyes and inhaled sharply as he remembered his uncle’s face, lighting up with joy as Legend utterly failed and let another creature get away. Yeah, it was never about the fish.

He spared a glance over to the two as Twilight dragged Wild over…a happy family-through various extensions. And Legend was happy for them! He truly was, but also jealous. Very jealous.

They were in his hyrule right now, having crossed over yesterday. He knew as he had recognized death mountain. But they didn’t have time to make a trivial stop such as that. It wasn’t all that important anyway.

“Hey Legend, everything okay?” Warriors asked coming over. He’d noticed the other man was a lot quieter than normal. His playful counters were duller today, the spark wasn’t quite there. 

He looked up at the captain giving him a tired nod and a forced smirk, “Yeah, just a headache.”

Warriors clearly didn’t believe him, but also didn’t want to push him into sharing if he didn’t want to.

The Captain came over and just sat beside him, making Legend glance over to him surprised.

He just laid a hand on Legend’s back offering some silent support. 

“Thanks,” Legend said quietly.

“Anytime,” Warriors nodded, letting them sink into a peaceful silence. 

A burst of laughter came from the others as Wild pushed Time into the river, thoroughly soaking the old man. Wild stood there pointing at Time’s shocked expression while cackling. 

Legend let out a heavy sigh as Time retaliated by yanking the younger man down, followed by Twilight who willingly jumped in.

Hyrule came and joined Legend and Warriors, laying a hand on top of Legend’s. “You can go see him you know,” he said gently, instantly realizing what the problem was. 

Legend shook his head, “There’s not time, it’s fine.”

“Legend, do you want to?” Warriors pressed.

The other sighed and hunched over, “I said there wasn’t time-,”

“But do you want to?”

He looked away. “…yes.”

“Then let’s go,” Hyrule stated, rising to his feet. 

Legend shook his head, “I don’t want to ruin their fun-,”

Warriors, grabbed Legend underneath the arm and hoisted him up, “Come on, they’ll still be here when we get back.”

“Hey Sky, we’re heading out, be back in a bit!” Hyrule called to the man who was watching the others and laughing. 

Sky gave him a thumbs up and nodded, showing he got the message as Warriors dragged Legend along, who slowly gave in and started walking.

“The ummm, the cemetery is on the east side of town, so we’re not too far from it,” Legend said quietly as he took the lead and led the way.

Once they reached it, the area around them seemed to quiet. The birds ceased singing, the wind stilled and died, the world went still.

Legend gulped and inhaled deeply before entering the graveyard.

“Would you like us to wait up here?” Warriors offered gently, but Legend shook his head. 

“No, you can come with…please,” The experienced hero whispered softly. 

They nodded and followed him along until they reached a grave.

Legend paused for a second before kneeling down in front of it. His voice caught in his throat and he couldn’t force the words to come out. 

Hyrule sat down on his right, while Warriors sat down on his left.

He cleared his throat and shifted to sit down while whipping his eyes. 

“Hey Uncle…it’s been awhile…sorry about that…” he started off, voice hollow, yet filled with emotions struggling to be held back.

“Hero business again, you know? It uhhh, it keeps me busy,” he chuckled weakly, “But umm, I’ve brought some of my companions with me, I bet you would have liked them, their just as stubborn as me, so only half as stubborn as you-,” his voice choked and cracked and he started frantically blinking trying to keep the tears at bay. Though he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

Hyrule shifted onto his knees and hugged him from the side in silent support. He laid his head on Legend’s shoulder before speaking, “Hi Mr. Legend’s Uncle, Legend says a lot of good things about you, thank you for raising him and teaching so many things, he really loves you and misses you.”

Legend trembled in his hold, a few tears finally leaking out and falling down his cheeks. He wiped them off, only for them to be replaced by the continuous flow of salty tears. 

Warriors placed a strong and comforting hand on his shoulder, “Just let it out Legend, it’s okay.”

He couldn’t quite just let go and let the emotion wash over him, but he did stop fighting against the tears. 

“These are…these are other heroes Uncle,” Legend sniffled, “This is my successor the hero of Hyrule, and this is the hero of Warriors, and they’re my close friends. They ummm, they make sure I don’t do anything too stupid, and I do the same for them.” He laughed weakly. 

“Damn right I do,” Warriors chuckled. 

Legend’s tears finally stilled and he wiped his face again, “Sorry I didn’t bring anything…I didn’t think we’d be able to come by…” 

Hyrule pursed his lips in thought before letting go of Legend and placing a hand on the ground, focusing on the life within it. Slowly a small patch of flowers bloomed and sprouted up. 

Legend smiled and nodded in thanks to Hyrule who waved it off. 

“We should ummm, probably head back-,” Legend sighed, but Warriors shook his head. 

“Take as long as you need Legend, we’ll stay right here.”

He nodded sitting in a more comfortable position just staring at the grave, as silly as it was, it made him feel better, in a weird way. “Happy Father’s Day Uncle…” he whispered, voice barely audible.


	10. Archery Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a fic for Sillus or sillysillus on tumblr! A little bonding fic between Warriors and Hyrule, love ya Sil!!

Hyrule held his breath as he pulled back the arrow on the bow.

“Remember to keep breathing, steady all the way through,” Warriors lectured calmly.

He nodded and took a deep calming breath before releasing the string. 

There was a loud thunk and the arrow sank into the target, just off the center. 

“Not bad little knight,” Warriors chuckled, stepping over and going to ruffle his hair only to have Hyrule dodge out of the way. 

“Hey-I’m not little!” He protested, ears flicking down and blush hidden behind his freckles. 

“Littler than me,” Warriors teased and Hyrule groaned.

“Least my ego isn’t the size of a lynel.”

Warriors chuckled, taking his bow from Hyrule and checking over everything before handing it back, “It’s bigger than a lynel.”

“You’re right,” Hyrule nodded humming thoughtfully before going to hand the bow back to him, but Warriors shook his head, causing the other to falter.

“Keep it, I’ve got plenty more,” He said grinning happily.

“But…But it’s yours…” Hyrule insisted.

Warriors grinned and ruffled his hair before he could dodge away causing the other to groan and squirm, but he was unable to break away from him. “I said what I said little knight,” He chuckled, “It’s a great bow, and you’ve earned it.”

“But I didn’t even hit the center…” Hyrule said glancing over to the target. 

Warriors shrugged, “If that was a monsters head-it would be dead, a inch doesn’t matter that much.”

Hyrule nodded, “Yeah, guess that’s right.”

“Course it is, now come on, let’s go shove your new bow into Legend’s face,” The Captain smirked.

Hyrule laughed, “There’s the real reason you started helping me.”

“To make Legend salty? Nah, that’s just good honest work little knight. I did this cause I wanted to,” Warriors shrugged.

Hyrule paused for a second and chuckled, smile making his eye’s sparkle with delight, “Thanks Warriors, really.”

The other waved him off, “It’s nothing really, now come on before he accuses me of kidnapping you again.”

“He probably already has,” Hyrule chuckled.

“Well he doesn’t share too well.”

The younger shook his head, “No he doesn’t.”

When they got back to the others Hyrule proudly showed Legend his new bow and demonstrated his shooting, which he had grown much more confident in over the past weeks.

“You did good Captain,” Legend begrudgingly admit, not looking up at Warriors. 

Warriors hummed, “Hmmm? What was that?”

“You heard me.”

Warriors smirked, “No no, I don’t think I did-,”

“Shut up.”

“And after I trained your protege and everything-,”

“You kidnapped him!”

“I literally asked and he said he wanted to come-,” Warriors laughed.

Hyrule paused and looked over the two of them before just laughing happily and smiling. It was nice finally having this, having a family.


	11. Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Warriors and Hyrule bonding fic, this one was a gift for @Liccy and @DFchan on tumblr, love you funk artists <3 <3

“Wait where are the two of you going?” Legend grumbled half awake as Warriors burst into the inn room that he and Hyrule were staying in. 

The Captain was pulling the still half asleep Hyrule out of bed and helping him get dressed. 

“I’m taking Hyrule for a day out, don’t worry, I’ll have him back before sundown mother hen.”

Legend’s eyes shot up and he pointed at Warriors now much more awake, “I am not a mother hen thank you very much.”

“No, you’re a mother hen, isn’t that right Hyrule?” Warriors teased.

The youngest hero grumbled incoherently, “Too early…”

“True me little knight, this’ll be worth it,” Warriors laughed helping him up and dragging him out of the room. He turned around and gave Legend the finger before closing the door and continuing down the hallway.

Legend groaned and face planted onto his pillow. As much as he didn’t want the Captain corrupting his protege, he also knew that Hyrule enjoyed spending time with Warriors, and they would both be perfectly safe with each other. So he happily passed back out, cause it was way to early for this shit. Where were they even going anyway?

…

Hyrule rubbed his eyes sleepily, “Warriors…? What are we doing?”

“You, little knight, are in for a treat! We are going to be spending the day at the spa,” he crowded happily.

He tilted his head in confusion, “What’s a spa?”

Warriors halted in his tracks. “You…you don’t know-,” he sighed dramatically, “We’re fixing this right now! A spa is a place where you can go and relax, treat yourself and your skin, I bet you have a lovely complexion under all that dirt.”

“Those are my freckles…”

“Also hidden under layers of dirt.”

Hyrule shrugged. He couldn’t really argue with that.

“And besides these things fill up fast so we need to get their early to get the best things, cause apparently ‘heroes shouldn’t use their title to cut in line’,” He grumbled dramatically causing Hyrule to giggle softly, waking up more.

He knew Warriors would never actually do that, but he could definitely see the thought tempting him.

“So, what do you do at a spa?”

“Well today, you’re getting the royal treatment, cause you deserve it,” Warriors nodded affiredly. 

He didn’t argue with him because he didn’t even know what was going on. 

Once they got to the nice building Hyrule inhaled deeply and all of the different oils and scents hit him at once. It was a little overwhelming at first, for someone so attuned with nature, but he grew used to it slowly and relaxed a little. They were rather calming.

The receptionist looked up at them and smiled, “Welcome! What can we get started for you both?”

“We’re gonna need the full package ma’am,” Warriors said, flashing a smile, “All day treatment.”

“Ah, I see you’ve used us before, would you like a guide or more do it yourself? Aside from the massage’s of course,” she giggled blushing lightly. 

Hyrule looked up to Warriors, squirming a little uncomfortably. This was all so strange and different.

“We’ll ask if we need help, but I’m pretty sure we’ve got it,” Warriors said, winking at her. But really he just didn’t want Hyrule to feel so self conscious. After all, the real reason they came so early was to hopefully get him feeling comfortable before other people showed up.

She nodded and jotted down their names as well as some information about them and led them back to the changing rooms. “Here are your robes, just ring the bell if you need assistance,” she passed them the white robes before leaving. 

Warriors handed one to Hyrule, “You can go change in that little dressing room over there.”

“Do-do we take off everything?” he asked nervously.

Warriors nodded, “Yep, but you put the robe on so you’re still covered.”

He sighed and nodded going into the small room and changing slowly. He came out about five minutes later to see Warriors standing there patiently waiting. 

“Sorry…” he mumbled, but the older waved him off. 

“It’s alright, we’ve got nothing but time, haha,” he grinned chuckling.

Hyrule smiled back up at him weakly and followed behind him. 

“First were gonna do the hot springs, to relax and open your pores,” Warriors explained. 

Hyrule squirmed uncomfortably seeing the rather large pools of water. “Oh-I don’t know Warriors…”

But the Captain smiled encouragingly. “It’s alright, it’s not that deep, you can stand up at anytime,” he assured Hyrule as he took off his robe and got in waiting for the younger hero to follow. 

Hyrule nervously stuck a toe in the water. “Wow! That’s really warm!” He exclaimed. 

“It is a hot spring Little Knight,” he chuckled offering a hand as some of the rocks were a little mossy and slick. 

Hyrule took it gratefully and, with Warriors help, slowly eased into the water and settled down. “Okay yeah…that’s nice,” he admit blushing. 

“I’m telling you ‘Rule, this is living,” the other laughed. 

Hyrule sat there quietly for a bit before asking, “So what exactly are pores and why do we want to open them?”

Warriors chuckled, “Your pores are like little holes on your face were dirt and oil and grime get into your skin and that’s what can give you acne as well as blackheads and whiteheads-,”

Hyrule blinked a couple of times staring at him in absolute confusion. 

“Where’d I lose you?” Warriors asked smiling patiently. 

“Holes in my face?!” He asked worried. 

The Captain snorted, “Not like actual holes, but little places on your skin, it’s completely natural.”

He hummed and nodded, ears flicking down in thought, “Okay, continue.”

“But basically heat and steam opens them up and they’ll be easier to clean out when we do the facial masks, which we’ll do after we wash you hair-,”

“Do we have to?” Hyrule whined.

Warriors chuckled, “You’ll like it.”

“But will I?”

The other shook his head, “Don‘t knock it till you try it.”

Hyrule giggled, “I’m knocking it.”

“I just said not to you gremlin,” he sighed exasperatedly, but they both knew he wasn’t mad in the slightest. 

Hyrule still giggled softly as he leaned back onto the rocks, exhaling peacefully. This wasn’t half bad, just sitting here. 

But after about fifteen minutes he began shifting and squirming, getting antsy as the minutes dragged on.

“Ready for the next thing?” Warriors asked, cracking an eye open and looking over to Hyrule who stilled. 

“Oh-Umm, no it’s fine, if you’re not ready yet and all,” he insisted, smiling. Though truthfully he was a little bored just sitting here and he was also curious to see what else they were gonna do. 

The Captain chuckled and shook his head, “Come on, let’s go to the next thing. Something I’ve wanted to do since I’ve met you,” he grinned. 

“Wha-?!” Hyrule asked, eyes widening. 

“Make you take a real bath.”

“Not the b-word,” Hyrule cried. 

Warriors smirked, “Yep, a bath. Come on.”

“You’re trying to take away my protective layering-,”

“Dirt is not protective layering, it could easily lead to infection if you get injured, come on,” Warriors said seriously. And it was truly one of his fears for the two outdoorsy adventures. Hyrule and Wild had a nasty habit of wearing the environment they were in, which would be fine if they also didn’t get injured, but they did. It happens fighting monsters. And with all that dirt it could get infected. Warriors was not about to lose a team member to that. 

Hyrule’s wars flicked downward and he sighed hearing the worry that Warriors tried not to show. “Okay…I’ll try it…”

“Thank you,” he exhaled gratefully handing him back his robe as they got out and he led him over to the tubs. 

“Are there supposed to be this many bottles?” Hyrule asked, confused. 

The Captain nodded, “Of course, there’s shampoo, conditioner, a rice scrub, a body wash, a-,”

“Where’s just like the normal soap?”

“Well I guess it’s this one, but it’s for bubble bath.” He shrugged. 

“Bubble….bath?”

Warriors blinked in confusion and sadness before turning the hot water on and pouring some of the bubble bath into the tub. 

Hyrule squinted curiously and stuck his hand under the running water before yelping and pulling it back, “It’s so hot! How do they do that?!”

Warriors shrugged, “I dunno, that’s just the way it is.”

Before Hyrule could bombard him with more questions, the younger hero was distracted by the bubbles that started appearing. His eyes widened with a childish glee that often appeared when he got over excited about something. 

Warriors smiled. “Go on, get in, it shouldn’t be too hot now,” he instructed. 

Hyrule did so, settling down and poking at the bubbles in fascination, before scooping up handfuls of them amazed. 

“Okay- a bubble bath is okay,” Hyrule decided aloud, causing Warriors to chuckle. 

“Alright, now to wash your hair, first dip your head back in the water to get it wet,” he instructed and Hyrule did as told, a little nervous but managing to stay calm. “Now this is gonna tingle a little on your head cause it’s minty, that’s just what happens, but trust me it feels good.”

Warriors gently helped him wash his hair using the shampoo and condition. 

“It feels weird-,” Hyrule said squeezing his eyes shut so the soap didn’t get in them. 

“It feels clean,” he corrected laughing as he carefully rinsed out the younger hero’s hair. 

Hyrule nodded, eyes still tightly shut, “Yeah, that’s what I said, weird.”

“Hmmmm,” he chuckled, rolling his eyes as he finished. “There, you play with the bubbles while I go do myself.”

Hyrule nodded resuming to trace and stack and play around.

Once the two were done the got out and put the robes back on, Warriors showing Hyrule how to wrap up his hair in a towel so it would dry.

“Now what?”

“Now, one of the best parts, facials,” He said with a sing-song voice, “Come one.”

Hyrule followed behind him like a little curious duckling, unfamiliar in this strange world, but slowly growing used to it.

Once they reached another room that was rather warm, Warriors guided Hyrule over to a nice chair, “Alright, so this is a mask,” he picked up a bowl and showed it to Hyrule.

“It looks like mud,” he commented.

“Its not mud,” Warriors assured him, “Just close your eyes and relax.”

Hyrule did so, giggling as Warriors rubbed it onto his face, “It feels like mud.”

“It’s not-Okay, yes it sorta is, but it’s like healthy mud. It’s good for your skin type of mud,” He sighed.

Hyrule chuckled, “I like mud.”

“I know you do gremlin.”

“It feels like it’s dancing on my skin, like it burns-but it doesn’t burn…” he chuckled after a few minutes. 

“That’s cause it’s cleaning out your nasty pores.”

Hyrule grinned, “We may be a while then.”

“I’m aware,” Warriors smirked glancing over to him after he settled down with his own mask in place.

They fell into a pleasant silence and about 20 minutes later, Hyrule mumbled awkwardly, “The dancing stopped-and I can’t move my face-,”

“That’s cause you have to peel the mask off,” Warriors chuckled, “Now, you’re going to want to start at a corner and go slow, you don’t have to pull it all off in one go, you can do it in slow pieces cause you don’t wanna hurt your skin.” He demonstrated as he spoke.

Hyrule nodded and followed his lead, careful and cautious. Once he peeled off the mask, he looked at it and his eyes widened. “What are those white thingies?”

“Those are the white-heads I was telling you about.”

“Eeeew,” Hyrule wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Warriors nodded, “I told you.” He then picked up another bowl.

“White cream?” Hyrule asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

“Moisturizer,” he corrected, “The mask dries out your face, so this will rehydrate it and it just feels nice, you’re gonna get a little bit and rub it all over your face.” As he spoke, he demonstrated once more and Hyrule gladly followed along.

“So now what?”

“Now, the massage, come on, you’ll love it,” Warriors stood and led him along. He noticed how tired the other looked, likely a mix of the waking up early and just so many new things, Warriors was pretty sure that Hyrule would fall asleep during the massage, but there was nothing wrong with that. As long as he was relaxed and happy.

… 

The Captain was soon proved correct as when their massage time concluded, the other was asleep on the massage table.

One of the ladies leaned over and whispered to him, “We’ll give you both a little while to wake up.”

He nodded gratefully and once they left he stood. Warriors made his way over to Hyrule, waking him up slowly and a lot nicer than he had earlier this morning. “Hyrule, come on, time to wake up,” he said softly, rubbing his back. 

The younger let out a quiet and rather childish whine before sitting up, “M’ Kay…”

Warriors smiled, “You have fun?”

“I had a good nap,” he giggled weakly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning.

He nodded chuckling, “I could tell, come on, let’s go get out clothes and get back before Legend comes after us.”

“Hehe…yeah,” the traveler nodded standing up and walking beside Warriors, leaning on him a little as he was still waking up. 

Once they got back to the changing room, Warriors handed Hyrule his tunic and the younger grabbed it, before pausing and looking over it, “This was a lot cleaner then it was this morning.”

“Well of course, you can’t get super clean and then put back on dirty clothes,” Warriors nodded going into the dressing room to change.

Hyrule nodded, he supposed that would be true. He then went to go change as well. 

After they both changed Warriors led Hyrule up to the front again and handed him a glass of fruity ice water, “You go sit down over there sleepyhead, I’m gonna make sure we’re all checked out.”

He nodded, taking a sip of the water, pausing as the sweet flavor hit him, before taking another sip and smiling.

Warriors went up to the front desk greeting the lady, same one as when they got there. 

“Enjoy the facilities sir?” She asked, chuckling. 

He nodded, “They were splendid. Now how much?”

She passed him the bill, and he nodded, pulling out his wallet to pay. 

“It’s so sweet of you to take your little brother out for a day like this,” she grinned, “He seems like he enjoyed it.”

“Yeah, I think he did,” he nodded, paying and nodding to her gratefully, going back over to Hyrule. He didn’t tell the other how much it cost, knowing it may make the kid have a heart attack right then and there. But honestly, he’d do this all again if just to see Hyrule this happy and relaxed all the time. 

“Come on Little Knight,” He said, offering him a hand. 

Hyrule took it and grinned as Warriors led them out.

“Thank you Warriors, you really didn’t have to do all this,” he said softly once they had left. 

“Hey, I did it cause one: I wanted to, and two: you deserve the royal treatment.”

Hyrule paused and looked up at him before turning and hugging him tightly, “Thanks.”

Warriors paused in surprise before relaxing and hugging him back happily, “Any time.”


	12. Fairies and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my gift to @seekingseven (on tumblr) for a gift exchange we partook in!

“There you are,” Time chuckled as he approached Hyrule. 

The younger hero looked up from watching the fairies buzz and dance around the little flowers.

“What are you doing out here?” The hero of time paused however, seeing the fairies all humming and flying around Hyrule. “They like you,” he commented smiling and sitting down beside him.

Hyrule chuckled, “Oh…well we just have a mutual understanding of each other, I guess,” he shrugged. “But why did you come all the way out here after me?”

“Was afraid you may have wandered into the lost woods,” Time chuckled.

The traveler blushed, ears flicking down. “Yeah…wouldn’t put it past me,” he joked.

He shook his head before looking out to all of the fairies, he didn’t even think he’d ever seen this many in one place before. But then again, Hyrule did have a sort a magical aura around him, they were probably attracted to that.

One little fairy broke away from the others, flying up and landing on Hyrule’s shoulder, catching his attention. He hummed in acknowledgement and the creature spoke softly, “Is there any healing we can do for you?”

“Thank you, but I’m quite alright,” Hyrule chuckled to the little fairy who nodded and then flew away.

Time starred at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open for a moment before he finally found his voice. “You…you can hear them?” he whispered. Gone was the stoic and controlled leader, having been replaced by the child still there, hidden deep down. The child who only wanted his friend, who only wanted to feel safe, who only wanted to live a peaceful and normal life.

Hyrule tensed up nervously, before slowly nodding, “Yes…”

The older hero looked away, his expression showing his inner debate. He wanted to ask something, Hyrule could tell, but was also scared to.

“Could you, perhaps, ask them something for me?” His voice was hollow. The joy and hope that had previously been there were gone.

Hyrule nodded, “Of course.” He was just grateful Time was pushing too deep into why he could communicate with the smaller creatures. 

“Can you ask them is Navi is still alive? And-and where she is…please?” Time choked out, refusing to look up at him. 

He nodded turning to the fairies buzzing around them, but judging by their facial expressions, Hyrule already knew the answer.

Despite this, he told Time he would ask, so he did.

“Have any of you seen Time’s friend Navi?” He kept his voice steady and calm.

The fairies glanced around at each other, none of them wanting to answer, but finally one flew forward and shook her head, “She died after his first adventure, she fulfilled her task and flew off-didn’t want him to see her lose her light,”

Hyrule nodded, “Thank you for telling me.”

“She’s gone isn’t she,” Time hissed, a thick bitterness in his tone. “I knew it.”

Hyrule frowned. He wished he could deny that. He wished he could give Time hope and joy and something to look forward to. But he couldn’t.

However, he could help him move forward from here. 

Hyrule took his hand gently, “She is gone, yes. But her memory is still with you, and her brothers and sisters are still here, and they truly do care about you. They all speak wonders about your kindness to the fairies about how much the Great Fairies cherish you, and they want to help you.”

“Wanting to help can’t bring back the dead.”

“No, it can’t.” Hyrule nodded, “But it can help you move on.”

Time looked up at him unsure, searching his gaze. “Yeah…you’re right,” he finally admit nodding. “It’s about time I’ve moved on.”

“You don’t have to forget her Time, you can mourn for her, and you should, but you must accept that she’s no longer here.”

“I know,” he sighed, before shaking his head, “It’s one of those things that I thought I let go of…that I thought I moved on from…but seeing you talk with them-I just…I just thought-,” he cut himself off with a bitter laugh, “It’s ridiculous, I shouldn’t have asked, I shouldn’t have pressured you-,”

“You did not pressure me Time, you wanted to know. You wanted answers, and that is okay. You need closure-,”

“But now that it’s here I’m in denial,” he scoffed, cutting Hyrule off, “I’m right back where I was when she disappeared, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“You’re grieving Time, there’s nothing wrong with that. There’s nothing strange, there’s nothing bad, there is nothing wrong. You’re hurt. You lost a friend. It’s okay to be sad. It’s okay to cry and yell and scream and let out your frustration,” He said gently, keeping his hand over Time’s, supporting him.

“You sound just like Malon you know,” he laughed weakly shaking his head. 

Hyrule smiled gently, “Well that’s good, someone’s gotta smack some sense into you if she’s not around to.”

“No offense, but I doubt you could hit as hard as her,”

Hyrule nodded, not offended in any way, “Yeah, probably not, I mean-she lifted a literal cow over her head-I’m not challenging that.”

Hyrule knew Time was trying to distract himself, trying not to think of the true loss he now felt, hiding it under poor jokes and weak chuckles. He knew, but he supported him anyway. After all, everyone grieves in a different way, and if this was what Time needed, then Hyrule would sit here for as long as it took.

“We should get back to the others,” TIme whispered after a few minutes. 

He looked up to him, “You ready?”

“No…but I will be,” he sighed standing up. 

Hyrule nodded and rose to stand beside him. 

“Thank you Hyrule,” he said softly, not looking towards the other. 

“Of course,” he nodded, smiling happily.


	13. Not all Those who Wander are Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift for my amazing friend @Lari2311

Hyrule let out a loud and pain filled groan as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. What had happened? He looked around weary and confused, skull aching. He nervously reached back and felt the back of his head before sighing in relief. No blood thankfully. Head injuries always bled too much.

The hero took a second to glance around at where he was, before being distracted by a pain filled groan coming from his right side. He whipped around, letting out a hiss his blurring vision, from moving too fast. Stupid weak skull, you’re not bleeding, you’re fine.

Once his vision finally came in to focus, he realized it was Twilight next to him, starting to come to. 

He glanced around slowly, wondering if any of the others were near, but no, it was just them.

He blinked a couple times sitting there silently. It was just him and Twilight. 

There was nothing wrong with Twilight of course! He just…he hadn’t really interacted with the man at all…and he was always so awkward around newer people-ironic considering he’s literally traveled with the man for a couple months now. But Hyrule wasn’t exactly the social butterfly. 

He could hold a simple conversation of course…but this would definitely be interesting.

Twilight shifted and a soft groan fell from his lips. 

Hyrule scooted away quickly to give him space. 

He slowly pushed himself up, rubbing the back of his head in pain, looking around vision slowly coming into focus. After a minute or two his gaze settled onto Hyrule. “What happened this time?” He muttered tiredly. 

Hyrule paused thinking back…they had gone into a dungeon, and the floor had broken-!

He looked up and couldn’t even see where they had fallen down, it was so deep.

“Ummm, I think the dungeon purposefully separated us all…” he sighed. 

Twilight grunted nodding and thinking, “Well, that’s not good. We need to find the others.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Hyrule nodded frowning. Twilight didn’t seem to like being stuck with him. But it was whatever, Hyrule could carry his own weight.

The older hero pushed himself up to his feet and offered a hand to Hyrule who gratefully accepted. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” he nodded.

Twilight looked around before sighing, “Guess we’re going that way.” he pointed to the only open doorway.

Hyrule nodded, sighing, “Seems like it,” he chuckled weakly.

The two both pulled out their swords and crept forward, after all this was very similar to a dungeon, and monsters were likely lurking around every corner. They had to of course be careful. 

They walked down the hallway in a terse silence, neither saying anything, not knowing what to say.

“You’re tense Hyrule, something wrong?” Twilight asked calmly.

Hyrule’s ears flicked down, “Oh, yeah-wait no, I mean nothings wrong, I’m fine.” He rambled awkwardly. 

Twilight smiled softly, “Hey it’s alright, we’ve got this.”

“Yeah, of course we do,” He nodded. Hyrule wasn’t scared of the monsters. Those were whatever, he could handle them, but Twilight, the man was so difficult. He was unreadable. 

They two paused reaching the end of the hallway. A dead end. 

“What the hell?” Twilight muttered confused. 

Hyrule stepped forward confused and laid a hand on the wall, it was just a wall. Strange…wait-

The was a small opening in the wall. The size of a fairy.

“Well that’s not helpful,” Twilight groaned, turning around to head back to where they started, but Hyrule didn’t move, thinking and debating. “Hyrule come on,” Twilight called back. 

“Well…ummm, actually I can get through and probably unlock it,” he admit, “Just umm, don’t freak out or anything, okay?” he looked up to him, brown eyes pleading.

Twilight pursed his lips confused, but nodded curious. “Alright, I won’t freak out,” he agreed. 

Hyrule chuckled weakly before a magic erupted from him. Bright green light blossomed from within him, revealing his inner aura, only with a streak of yellow dancing throughout it.

Twilight’s eyes widened as Hyrule’s body began to shrink down and the glow around him stayed until he was the size of a fairy, body barely able to be seen through the bright light. 

He quickly zipped through the crack before Twilight could say anything. After a few minutes of silence, there was a loud clanking sound and the wall swung up revealing it was actually a doorway.

Hyrule stood on the other side, now back in his normal size, looking down at the ground and his leg bouncing nervously.

“Good job,” Twilight nodded. 

Hyrule glanced up at him, as if to question why he wasn’t asking about the obvious. 

The older hero walked through the doorway and pat his head while smiling, not acting weirded out or surprised, just accepting. Besides he’d seen much weirder things in his day.

“Thank you,” he blushed lightly.

They continued onward, still not running into any monsters. 

“You ever gone this long without monsters in a dungeon?” Hyrule asked awkwardly, trying to break the quiet.

Twilight shook his head, “No, this is a first. Though I went through temple’s rather than dungeons. Pretty sure they’re similar though.”

He nodded following along behind the taller man looking around curiously as vines slowly began to creep up the walls. Hyrule looked at them curiously as they proceeded down the hallway and noticed that they were actually tree roots, and the stone walls were slowly becoming dirt. 

“There’s a light up there!” Twilight exclaimed squinting as he peered into the distance.

“What…?” The Traveler whispered and the two of them glanced at each other before picking up the pace, curiosity developing them. 

The stone floor underneath them disappeared and before they knew it they were standing in a gorgeous forest. 

Twilight turned around to see the way that they had come but tree roots curled up over it, sealing the exit. They appeared to be outside now… 

“Weirdest dungeon ever…” Hyrule mumbled and Twilight nodded, though it was nice to feel the sun on his skin.

He glanced over to Hyrule, “You think we’re actually outside?”

The other nodded, “Yeah, all of this is real.” He reached out and laid a hand on one of the tree trunks. “Yes, it’s all alive. The entire forest is real. Whether it’s inside the dungeon or not.”

Twilight hummed and turned looking around, “Well, let’s just follow the path.”

Silence.

Twilight paused, normally Hyrule always protested following the path. He glanced around only to see the traveler running off into the woods following something. 

“Dang it Hyrule-two seconds!! Not even two-,” he called chasing after him.

The other didn’t seem to hear him though, too focused on following the colorful bird he had seen.

Twilight caught up to him huffing a little bit, the twig was faster then he looked. “Hyrule, the path, let’s just follow the path.”

“But I want to follow the bird,” He said, frowning, “Look at it!” He pointed to the bright pink and white bird zipping through the trees. “Birds are never in dungeons, what if it’s important?”

“I really don’t think the bird is all that important Hyrule, and I don’t think we’re in the dungeon anymore,” Twilight sighed. 

“Well I want to follow it, so I’m going to,” the younger hero shrugged, before resuming his chase. 

Twilight rolled his eyes continuing to follow him, “Hyrule we need to stick together, we’re a team here you know and we need to find the others not chase after some silly bird.”

This tactic normally worked with Wild when the other got distracted-just remind him of the main mission and he’d refocus-but Twilight had forgotten one thing. This wasn’t Wild.

Hyrule paused and turned to face him, looking upset. “It’s not some silly bird. It’s a beautiful bird, and I want to follow it, so I will. I don’t really see what the problem is, if you want to go back to the path that’s fine, but I’m doing this.”

“That’s not how teamwork works Hyrule,” Twilight sighed.

Hyrule huffed, “Well I wouldn’t exactly know, I’ve never been on a big team.”

“Look, just, let’s go back to the path and find the others,” he sighed tiredly, “We’re wasting time here.”

The younger hero’s ears flicked downward and he cast a sad glance towards the bird who had landed on a branch and was watching them. 

“Fine…” he said dully, following behind Twilight back to the path.

“Thank you,” The older exhaled in relief, but Hyrule didn’t respond, only following behind him, shoulders hunched over sadly.

Twilight’s heart ached at that, but he could comfort the other later, who knew where the others were. But really how was he supposed to know how much that would upset Hyrule?

The sun in the sky above slowly began to set, a sign of night and everything still looked the same. It was almost as if they were walking down the exact same section of land over and over again. 

Twilight glanced over to the trees in confusion only to realize that he may actually be correct, the space was the exact same, the placement never changed. There was no end. What-?

Hyrule had followed behind him silently ever since Twilight had forced him to return to the path. Every so often something would catch his eye and he’d twitch as though to go and follow it, but remember Twilight’s words and stayed in place. 

“Alright, let’s just break and make camp-we’re both tired,” Twilight said and Hyrule nodded, staying silent.

He sighed tiredly and began to gather firewood, hoping the other would talk to him soon enough. But as Twilight was making a small fire pit Hyrule climbed up a nearby tree, ignoring him completely.

Twilight looked up at him sadly, how were he and Wild so similar yet so different. Well…he knew Wild, knew how he acted, how he responded to things, what to say in certain situations, but he didn’t know that about Hyrule, really know one did as the other didn’t really talk to anyone aside from casual clipped yes or no answers to things. 

Well actually Legend probably knew him better, Hyrule was his protege after all-which means he would have been there for Hyrule’s journey and would know what to say to him.

He sighed and laid down next to the fire, not really falling asleep, but lightly dozing, still able to hear everything.

Hyrule glanced down to Twilight from his position up in the tree, a frown clear on his face. He didn’t know how teamwork was supposed to work. It had always just been him, so why should he have to play by Twilight’s rules? What made him in charge? 

He knew that the two of them had been walking in circles for hours, he was well aware of that, but every time he moved to follow something Twilight would glance back at him with that look-Hyrule didn’t like that look. It was the look that he’d gotten a lot in his life. The look of ‘just do what you’re supposed to’ and he didn’t like it.

There was a soft coo beside him and Hyrule glanced over to the nearby branch. 

The white and pink bird was sitting there looking up at him with black beady eyes.

“I’m jealous of you, you know,” he whispered softly, voice almost in audible. He knew how to be quiet after all. “You get to go wherever you want, flying free, but with a nest to return home to.”

Obviously the animal didn’t respond, as it’s an animal, but Hyrule did feel somewhat better, that is until the bird flew away.

He sighed sorrowfully and curled up tighter, eyes following it until it landed in a tree a bit farther away and looking back at him as though to say ‘aren’t you coming?’

He paused and looked down at Twilight who seemed to be sleeping. He couldn’t leave him vulnerable like that. He shook his head before curling back up and falling quiet.

The next morning Twilight called Hyrule down from the tree and apologized to which the younger man nodded, but still didn’t say anything.

They got back down the path and continued on for another long set of hours. Nothing changing, no end. Twilight was about ready to scream when Hyrule sighed and just walked off the path, not even running. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, confused.

Hyrule shrugged, not turning around.

“Hyrule come on-,”

“No Twilight!” He snapped turning around and facing him, “Your way isn’t working, so I’m going my way. No one told you to follow so you can stay on that stupid path if you want.” he huffed angrily before turning and continuing into the forest.

Twilight blinked a couple times in disbelief before following. 

He didn’t want Hyrule getting lost after all.

… 

Twilight sighed bored, they’d been wandering around for hours now, and hadn’t found anything.

Expect for Hyrule’s bird friend who the other had began following again.

“The sun is almost setting Hyrule, we should break-,”

“We don’t need to,” Hyrule stated, “We can just join them,” he pointed to a fire in the distance.

Twilight gasped as he recognized the people sitting around it. Oh thank goodness-

Hyrule sighed leading them over and flopping down beside Legend who grinned happily at him, “What took you two so long?”

Hyrule shrugged wordlessly, causing the other to frown but not push it.

Twilight gratefully sat down beside Time and Wild, happy to have some normalcy.

“I hate that place-can we please leave?” Twilight sighed. 

“What did the place that you went to look like?” Wild asked curiously. “Me and Legend went to a place with a jungle and a waterfall, Wind and Warriors ended up in some kinda deserted canyon, and Time, Sky, and Four were in some kinda really snowy place!”

“Uhhh…just a forest,” Twilight shrugged, a little jealous, theirs all sounded so adventurous.

“Huh, weird dungeon.” Wild shrugged.

Twilight shook his head, “Let’s never go back-please.” He then glanced over to Hyrule who was just sitting beside Legend inhaling some food that the other gave him. He sighed tiredly. He didn’t understand that hero at all.


	14. Little Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request fic from Liccy who wanted some more Warriors and Hyrule bonding, but through knights training!

“Warriors, why are all of your things so early, isn’t that bad for the skin or something?” Hyrule grumbled tiredly.

“Horribly bad, if you don’t go to sleep early enough,” Warriors teased lightly as he led Hyrule through the corridors of the knights barracks. 

The group had reached his home and naturally the Captain had wanted to stay a few days.

“Going to sleep early is bbbooorrrriiinnnggg,” Hyrule groaned, waking up more, but still yawning, “So what are we doing this time?”

“Well, some of the knights asked for me to check in at their morning training, I thought I’d bring you along.”

“Why? What exactly could I do?” He asked in confusion. 

Warriors shrugged, “Nothing if you don’t want to, but I thought you may want to spar with them.”

“Sparring is the fake fighting right?”

“Sorta, it’s not fake really, you’re supposed to give your all,” Warriors explained, “But you don’t kill.”

Hyrule nodded, crossing his arms, “Ehh, I don’t know if I should-I’ve never really sparred before…I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Warriors frowned, “Maybe you can watch some of the others first and then try?”

“Yeah…maybe,” he shrugged.

Warriors laid a hand on his shoulder, silently supportive as they entered the guards chamber where there were a lot of knights lumbering around, tired and getting ready. He paused holding Hyrule back before whispering to him, smirk on his lips, “Watch this~,”

His expression then changed to a scowl and his tone became serious as he entered, “Is this what you’re all going to look like when preparing for battle?!”

They all looked up at him, panic clear in their expressions before the younger ones shook their head vigorously, “No sir!! We’re sorry sir!!” The younger knights frantically grabbed their things and were out onto the training field before he took a step causing Warriors to cackle.

“Being mean to the cadets Captain?” 

“Always Fin,” Warriors chuckled, turning around and smirking towards a man who appeared to be around his age. 

“Now they’re gonna be flighty all morning, you know.” Ruth groaned as she came in behind Fin. 

Warriors chuckled, “Sounds like a you problem.”

She scowled at him before her amber eyes locked onto Hyrule who starred back awkwardly. His ears flicked down feeling her analyzing him.

“Who’s this?”

“Traveler, he’s a part of my party.”

Ruth sighed, “I’m so sorry that you have to live with him.”

Hyrule snorted and Warriors scowled, “Hey-,”

“Hmm?” She hummed innocently grabbing her halberd before walking out.

“She seems nice,” Hyrule giggled softly and Warriors groaned, 

“This was a bad idea-they’re gonna ruin the perfect image you had of me in your head.”

Hyrule tilted his head to the side, “The image being you squealing after finding a spider on your blanket or the one of you failing to woe almost every woman you meet?” His tone seemed entirely innocent and nonchalant, though Warriors knew him better and scowled. 

“I like this kid, can he stay?” Fin laughed seeing Warriors kicked puppy expression.

“You’re spending too much time with Legend again,” he grumbled, pulling Hyrule along who couldn’t hold his laughter back anymore.

“Have fun!!” Fin called after them before following after Ruth. 

“Woah…there’s so many…” Hyrule commented in surprise as they walked out onto the training fields and saw the hundreds of knights running various drills, all moving perfectly in sync.

“Yeah,” Warriors nodded proudly, “Come on, we’re working with the elites today.”

He nodded, not knowing what that meant at all, eyes wide as he took it all in. There were so many people, and all in one place. A whole army… 

“And you led all of them?” Hyrule asked in disbelief.

Warriors blushed a little, “Yeah, I have.”

“That’s incredible!”

“Oh it’s nothing kid, come on,” he waved off the compliment, picking up the pace a little.

They reached a courtyard where there were a few people lined up in front of an older man. 

“You’re late Link.” He commented, causing both Hyrule and Warriors to turn to him, though only Warriors responded, smirk on his lips, “I have a plus one Darius, chill, and it’s Captain.”

“More like dumbass.”

“Shut it Milo or I’ll make you run laps-,” Warriors grumbled. 

“I like running laps so ha-,”

“Around the whole castle-fifteen times, with a time limit,” the Captain tacked on.

The other man quickly clamped his mouth shut.

“Who you got with you?” Darius asked, ignoring the petty squabble. He was one of the older knights, had even helped train Warriors. 

“This is Traveler, he’ll be joining us today.”

Darius raised an eyebrow, “Can he fight?”

“Course he can!” Warriors scowled.

“Well we’re about to do sparring, first person to beat me wins, if he wishes to join in,” Darius smirked, pulling out his sword. “Care to test yourself Captain?”

“Nah, I’m watching today,” Warriors shook his head, “Need to make sure none of you have been slacking.”

“Then will you join us, Traveler?” Darius inquired. 

Hyrule glanced between him and Warriors, “Umm-I’ve ummm-,”

Damn it-stupid words.

Warriors squeezed his shoulder, “He’s never sparred before, he’s nervous about hurting you.”

Milo snorted at that, “He’s literally a twig-,”

Hyrule’s eyes narrowed and his face scrunched up angrily.

“You can watch the first few rounds, then compete with whoever is the last standing-likely to be me,” Darius chuckled. 

Hyrule nodded, “Yeah. I’ll do that.” There was a slight glint to his voice, fueled by Milo’s comment.

Thirty minutes and a lot of sweat and grunts later, Darius was still undefeated and didn’t even look winded. But Hyrule had been watching him, he knew his style, his moves. He wouldn’t claim this would be easy, but it would be easier then going in blind. 

After all, he had the advantage.

He stepped into the circle, pulling out his sword.

“You sure you don’t want armor kid?” Darius asked looking over his loose tunic nervously. 

Hyrule nodded firmly, “It’ll just weigh me down.”

He raised an eyebrow and glanced over to the Captain worry reflecting in his eyes, after all he didn’t want to hurt this kid. But Warriors made no moves towards them, only gesturing for him to get on with it.

Darius scowled, fine. If that kid got hurt it wasn’t his fault.

He flew towards Hyrule, larger blade gleaming in the rising sunlight. 

Hyrule grit his teeth and brought up his blade, causing the two metals to clash and the force pushed him back, feet sliding against the dirt, but he didn’t waver or falter. Their swords were locked for a second before Hyrule growled and flung him back with a surprising amount of strength. He was about to go in for the kill before pausing.

It wasn’t a moblin-this was just sparing.

Darius attacked once more, changing angles at the last moment only for Hyrule to fake him out, dodging nimbly and moving out of his swing. 

“You’re fast,” He commented, smirking.

Hyrule chuckled, “Yeah…suppose so.”

The hero then attacked, going onto the offense as he swung blow after blow. 

Darius backed up, careful with his foot work, blocking blow after blow. He was surprised by the lack of technical skill this fighter had, yet he made up for it mixing speed with surprising strength that came out of nowhere. 

As Hyrule swung again, Darius changed the angle of his sword causing them to lock, before flinging the younger back. 

Though instead of falling flat on his bottom like he was expecting, the hero planted his hand on the ground and flipped back, landing in a crouched position, not thrown off or worried at all, his face completely calm. 

Warriors stood off to the side watching both, a smile clear on his face, as both seemed to be relaxing. 

“Find a pupil?”

Warriors jumped and shook his head, scowling at Impa who was smirking. “Did I surprise you?”

“Never,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes. 

“Of course Captain,” she chuckled, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms, eyes falling on Hyrule. 

“Is he one of the members of your party?”

“Yeah, that’s Traveler,” he nodded.

She hummed, analyzing every bit of his form and his movements. Warriors almost felt bad, but Hyrule didn’t know it was happening, so he wasn’t self conscious. 

“He wasn’t properly trained,” Impa commented frowning. 

“He didn’t need to be,” Warriors said firmly.

She glanced over to Warriors, red eyes boring into him before smiling, “Of course not Captain, though I’m sure you’ve helped him at least a little, I recognize some of those moves.”

Warriors shrugged the comment off, “Whatever.”

He looked back over to Darius and Hyrule only to see the taller get disarmed, and soon Hyrule’s sword was at his neck, hovering but not touching.

“Impressive Traveler,” Darius nodded as Hyrule put away his sword. 

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck laughing, “Oh, thanks, haha, you were pretty good yourself.”

“Mind if I give you a few tips about your grip?” Darius inquired, expecting the other to deny it, but pleasantly surprised when Hyrule grinned and pulled out his sword. 

“Please,” he nodded.

Impa smiled watching the two as Darius started adjusting his hold and showing him things. “Where’d you find him?”

“Passed out on the side of the road,” Warriors deadpanned and the woman turned to him, eye’s widened in surprise. 

“How-?”

Warriors shrugged, “Don’t know, pretty sure he was just exhausted cause he slept for like two days after we found him, but never really asked.”

She nodded sighing, “I see…well nonetheless, he seems to be doing well,”

“Yeah, and Darius seems to be getting along with him-and he hates everyone under the age of thirty,” Warriors joked causing Impa to roll her eyes.

“I wonder why.” She commented dryly. 

Warriors shrugged, “No clue.”

Hyrule came back over to Warriors smiling, “I won.” he chuckled. 

“I saw, careful, they may want to keep you,” Warriors joked. 

“Not Link would fight,” Hyrule laughed. 

“Not Link would burn the castle down,” The captain cackled, “Or at least he would if he had his fire rod.”

“Do you still have it?”

“Do I still-of course I do!” He exclaimed laughing.

Hyrule shook his head and rolled his eyes while Warriors just laughed and loosely slung an arm around his shoulders. The younger hero then looked up at Impa curiously.

She chuckled, “Nice to meet you Traveler.”

“Nice to meet you as well ma’am,” he responded politely. 

Impa smirked towards Warriors, “Why can’t you be that gentlemanly?”

Warriors scoffed, “Whatever.”

“I was wondering if you would be interested in learning some hand to hand combat skills,” Impa said, turning her attention back to Hyrule who nodded. 

“Yes ma’am, I’d be honored to learn,”

She hummed in approval, “Tomorrow then, in the west courtyard at dawn, I’m sure the Captain can show you the way.”

Warriors let out a few grumbles about having to get up so early two days in a row, but they both knew he didn’t mean it. 

“Alright, come on Traveler, before any of them get more attached, it’s food time.”

“Oooo, I like food,” Hyrule grinned happily, waving goodbye to the knights who merely stood there in shock. He was such a strange person…

…

“And then-and then I spun around and boom! My sword was at his neck!” Hyrule recounted excitedly to Legend who was pretending not to listen, but was actually hanging onto every word, overjoyed to see his protege so enthusiastic.

“Oh my, you showed them,” Legend commented. 

“Hell yeah I did!” Hyrule beamed, radiating happiness, “But in all honesty, I don’t think I could be a knight- I mean they got such a strict schedule and then the armor and they gotta just train and train and train-I can see why Wild found it so boring,” He shrugged flopping down on to his bed, which Warriors was sitting on. 

The Captain nodded, “It’s not for everyone and that’s completely alright, but still a little bit of training can be beneficial.”

Hyrule nodded in agreement, “Of course, and it’s nice not having to guess and try things-to just be taught them, but also I just blehhhhh.”

“I know, I know, you’re too much of a free spirit,” Warriors nodded, though he was a little sad at that. 

After all of course their inevitable departure had crossed his mind and Hyrule would be traveling alone again. Sure they would figure out a way to visit, they had promised him after all…but the captain couldn’t help but worry. 

Everyone else had someone: Wind had his family, so did Sky and Time. Wild, Four, and Twilight had the people who were in the villages they lived in. He had his fellow knights and even Legend had…what was his name? All Warriors could remember was him thinking he was a rich knight and Legend insulting him. But Hyrule…he didn’t have anyone.

He’d said so himself. 

He ruffled Hyrule’s hair lightly.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Hyrule asked grinning. 

“Oh you know-How many bruises Impa is going to give you tomorrow,” he teased, quickly forcing a smile back onto his face. 

“Nuh uh!” Hyrule insisted.

“Yeah huh,” Warriors chuckled, nodding and standing up, before stretching. “Alright, I’ll leave you two be.”

Legend politely flipped him off as he walked out the door, to which Warriors returned and Hyrule cackled watching. 

Once the Captain was gone, Legend looked over to Hyrule, “So did you finally get it?”

“Uhhhh, get what?” Hyrule asked, confused.

“My fire rod.”

Hyrule blinked a couple of times, starring blankly at him. “I was supposed to get that?”

“Yes-that’s the whole reason I let him take you-,”

“I didn’t know that,” Hyrule shrugged.

Legend groaned dramatically and flopped back down whining, “I just want my fire rod back-is that so much to ask for-?”

“Well, ummm, now that I know I’ll try,” Hyrule giggled trying to appease him, but the older man rolled over and face planted into his pillow before screaming. Though it was very much so muffled, causing Hyrule to laugh more.


	15. Big Brother Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to an extremely old fic of mine called "Sweet Dreams" requested by @rmstitanic89
> 
> Here's the link if you wish to go check it out, but you don't need to read it before this one, it can still stand on it's own https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401729

“Time-hold up wait-!” Wind called rushing after him, honestly the man was worse then Aryll when she was scared.

When he finally found the other hero, he saw him curled up on the ground shaking. 

He slowed down inhaling deeply to calm himself down before approaching. 

Time’s head shot up and they locked eyes, the younger’s calm sky blue against the older’s frantic deep navy.

But Time didn’t flee. 

“Hey…” Wind said, softly stepping closer and reaching out to him, causing Time to flinch, which made him take a step back. No touching, got it.

Wind sat down across from him keeping a safe distance and making sure to give the other space.

Time didn’t say anything, instead just looking away and trying to limit his trembles. 

“Nightmares suck,” Wind sighed, “The mind just loves to mess with you sometimes.”

The leader nodded, sighing, “Yeah…especially with those creatures.”

Wind nodded, silently encouraging him to continue, but not forcing him to.

“The ummm…the redeads.”

“I get it you know,” Wind whispered sitting down beside him. “That paralyzing scream-the claw like nails digging into your shoulders, the rotten teeth biting into the back of your neck. I get it.”

Time glanced over to him, “Really? You had them too?”

The younger hero shuddered and nodded, “Yeah, in the earth temple, fucked up place let me tell you.”

“Isn’t that language a little too strong for you?” Time asked, slowly beginning to relax. 

“Hey there dad, who’s the one comforting who right now,” He scowled, though Time knew he was relieved to see the leader’s breathing evening out and calming. “And you can talk to me about it, you know, I do get it.”

Time sighed and nodded, “Yeah…the first time I found them was trying to get the sun song, I had to go to the graveyard in kakariko-a town that was the entrance to death mountain-I was ten at the time, and I mean, I should have known it wasn’t as simple as just going into the tomb and getting the song.” he paused and exhaled.

“There were two of them and I was so scared, I thrashed and struggled and screamed, but I couldn’t throw it off, not at first, and I couldn’t kill them either-,” Time sighed shaking his head, “But I got the song and thought it was over, I’d never see one again…I was a rather optimistic youth.”

Wind nodded listening quietly and supporting him, giving the older hero his undivided attention. 

“But of course that’s not true, a few days later-or I guess years, I don’t even know- I was suddenly seventeen, and castletown was overrun with them. Ganon had taken over and they were just everywhere and it was like I had failed, I had let the nation fall-,” Time cut off looking away.

Wind laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, “You know we’re here for you right? You don’t always have to be the strong unwavering leader. You’re allowed to ask for help. We want to help you.” 

“But I have to-,”

Wind shook his head, “Hold up-no. You don’t have to be anything. You don’t have to do anything. You are the decider of what you do. No one else. You and you alone choose your fate. Sure the circumstances may be shit-but you are the only person who can control your life.”

Time looked at him in disbelief. This child held so much wisdom and strength. Of course he had respected Wind before, he knew all of the heroes he was traveling with were incredible and strong-but naturally they all treated the younger ones as-well just that, younger.

Rather hypocritical, Time knew, after all people treating him like a child after Termina had pissed him off-infuriated him even. But here sat Wind, normally treated like that, shielded more, yet he was still so positive, so willing to share, to help.

Wind laughed seeing his surprised expression, “You know how I became a hero right?”

Time shook his head. They hadn’t really shared their full stories.

“I wasn’t chosen to be a hero, I didn’t even really care about saving everyone. All that I knew was Ganondorf had taken my sister, and I wasn’t about to let that ruin her life. I just happened to kick his ass along the way,” Wind shrugged. “Was I the “destined hero” probably not. But I chose my own fate. No goddess told me to go. I chose to. And so did you.”

“But-,”

“No Link. You chose to. You could have walked away. You could have gone and hid and never helped them. But you did. You saved them, you saved so many people and now you have a family, you have hope, you have a life, and you have us.”

Time chuckled wiping at his eyes, “You’re really good at this you know.”

“It’s a big brother thing I suppose,” Wind shrugged, “But you know you can also talk to the others too: Wild knows that it’s like to feel that failure-Warriors has led those armies into war, he knows what it can do- Legend has traveled to different and terrifying worlds- Sky made decisions that had a ripple effect throughout the rest of time, and there’s much more, You know there is, you just have to ask.”

“When you say it like that, it sounds so simple, if only it were so.”

Wind nodded, “I know, asking for help is scary, it’s hard, and it makes you think that others will look down on you, think less of you as a hero, right?”

Time pursed his lips, biting the lower one, “Yep-that would be it.”

“True strength is knowing when you need to ask for help, and having the courage to do so,” the younger said gently, smiling at him.

Time looked up at him, exhaling tiredly, “You sound just like Malon.”

“Good! She knows what she’s talking about!”

The older man chuckled, shaking his head, “Yeah, she really does.”

They fell into a gentle silence as the sun began rising in the distance, peaking over the mountains in the distance and beginning to shine through the leaves around them.

“We should probably head back…” Time sighed.

Wind nodded, “Yeah, but please don’t forget about what I’ve said. I know it’ll be scary at first-but please let us help you.”

He stared him for a few minutes before nodding, “Alright, I’ll try…no promises though.”

Wind stood and offered him a hand, pulling Time up with a surprising amount of strength, “Promises aren’t needed, just try.”

… 

Time jolted awake, breathing harshly, sweat pouring down the back of his neck from panic. He looked up into the sky, terrified to see the moon’s horrific face beaming down at him as it plunged down in a deadly spiral-

But it was normal. There was no face, it was up there as it should be, far far away.

“Time, you good?” Legend asked softly over from his position on watch.

No. He wasn’t, but he couldn’t let the others know-

True strength is knowing when you need to ask for help, and having the courage to do so.

“No-I’m not…” He muttered looking down. 

Legend clicked his tongue and nodded before patting the ground beside him, a signal for the other to join him. “I get that, what’s going on?”

A soft smile appeared on Time’s face as he accepted the offer.


	16. Being Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested By @M, I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. I have not written Wind in such a long time and it was honestly a struggle, but I loved your theories and I hope this somewhat can reflect what you were trying to tell me. Once again, I'm so sorry.

Wind scowled as he tossed another stone across the pond, watching it skip a couple times before sinking.   
He was rather upset, which honestly didn’t make sense. Why was he so different from the others?  
First he had to look like a child, and that was a hill in and of itself to get over with them. And now apparently they were all just chosen, marked and bore the triforce as well?  
Why didn’t they have to work like he did? Why didn’t they have to suffer as much as him and prove themselves?  
“Hey Wind, you alright?” Wild asked coming over and plopping down uncerimonally next to him.   
Wind glanced over to him and shrugged, “It’s whatever. You didn’t need to come all the way over here and ask.”  
Wild tsked and nodded, “We are different you know, and that’s okay.”  
The younger hero scoffed and faced away, “Oh please, you don’t know what it’s like. I literally had to go and fish the triforce out of the ocean!”  
Wild hummed and nodded, “Wow, that’s rough. I wouldn’t have been able to do that.”  
“Yeah you probably could have, you can do basically everything.”  
“You and I both know I can’t fish.”  
Wind paused and looked over to Wild, that was what he meant he couldn’t do?!  
“You’re so weird,” he commented, shaking his head.  
“Better than boring.” Wild shrugged, “But I do understand, really.”  
Wind glanced up at him waiting for an explanation.   
“After I failed and well, you know, died, the princess went back to the lost woods and returned the master sword to it’s place. And then by the time I finally got there…it didn’t deem me worthy. I nearly died so many times as I tried to pull it again. It was like it was throwing my failure back in my face.”  
Wind nodded, “Yeah...the first time I faced the bird that took my sister, I failed and it flung me off the tower. It was so humiliating. Like that was my job as an old brother, and I couldn’t protect her. And I was so angry and vengeful and yeah…”   
“Yeah,” Wild nodded in agreement.  
“You’re not too different from the rest of us Wind, sure you took a different path, but didn’t we all? Legend and Hyrule are different, as are Time and Twilight. But we’re all heroes, we all stepped up and preformed our duty.”  
“You knight training is shining through again, gosh you sound like the captain when you talk like that,” Wind teased rolling his eyes.   
Wild chuckled and shrugged, cheeks a little red, “Yeah, I suppose so.”


	17. Wild's Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post a while back on my Tumblr, a friend fic for Grim

“We’re running kinda low on supplies,” Time hummed looking through their packs as all of them were settled down under some shade, hiding from the intense desert heat as much as possible.  
“I can run to gerudo town,” Wild assured, sitting up.  
The leader nodded, “Yeah, that would probably be for the best, and they do know you.”  
“Sweet, so I’ll be off-,” Wild began standing up.  
“Hold up,” Twilight said, shaking his head and grabbing the back of Wild’s tunic, “We’re on a schedule and can’t afford to have you running off.”  
“Exactly, that’s why Legend’s going with you.”  
Said hero grunted and sat up from where he was dozing, “I’m what?”  
“You’re babysitting Wild in gerudo town.”  
“Aight,” he nodded.  
Wild gawked and started to protest, “But-But they only let girls in-,”  
“Pretty sure I have a dress in here somewhere,” Legend shrugged nonchalantly, beginning to dig through his things.  
The younger hero stared at him blinking before shaking his head, “Fine whatever just-,” he dug into his slate and pulled out a separate vai outfit, though this one was pink, “-just put this on and we’ll go.”  
Legend looked over the garment of clothing before smirking.  
“What?” Wild snapped, though he was pretty sure he knew what the other had just figured out.  
“That green one we found was yours wasn’t it?”  
“Shut up,” he hissed before turning back to Time, “Why can’t I take ‘Rule?” he whined.  
“Because we have a schedule to keep Wild, now get moving.”  
He huffed and crossed his arms going to change as he exclaimed, “But Legend’s no fun!”  
“Excuse me-I am so fun,” Legend scoffed.   
“But are you?” Warriors asked, smirking, making the other smack him upside the head as he passed, now fully changed and in the desert wear, looking rather feminine.  
Warriors stared at him in shock and Legend chuckled, “Jealous?”  
“Of you? Never.” he rolled his eyes looking away.  
Wild returned, also wearing his new uniform and Twilight bursted out laughing, “It fits you perfectly!”  
“Are you sure I can’t go with Hyrule?” He pouted.  
“No.” Twilight and Legend both sighed.  
“Fffffiiiiiinnnnnneeeee,” He huffed, “I’ll go with boring, stays on the path, Legend.”  
“It...it’s a city...how do you not?” Legend asked, blinking in confusion.  
“He’s creative,” Twilight sighed.   
“I’m creative,” Wild smirked.   
Time stared at them before shaking his head and sighing, “Back by sundown, got it?”  
“Sundown, yep totally,” Legend nodded, giving him a thumbs up as he and Wild left.   
Their group was a little ways away from the town so Legend and Wild had a bit of walking to do. “These are surprisingly breathable, I may just have to keep this when we’re done,” Legend chuckled jokingly.   
“It’s all yours, I’ve got like one in every color.”  
“And you all call me a hoarder,” he teased.   
Wild shrugged, relaxing as they walked, “I mean…I really don’t have all those fancy power rings, and bracelets, I have some earrings and some circlets but that’s about as far as I go with jewelry.”  
“What can I say? I love my bling,” He sighed dramatically.  
“You literally had three chests full of just rings,” He said rolling his eyes, “Welp we’re here, just act natural and they won’t suspect a thing.”  
“Alright,” He shrugged, totally cool, following in behind Wild.   
Once they were into the town and in the bustling market, Wild commented, “You know, I can handle the main stuff if you just wanna shop around.”  
“No, no, nice try, but I’m here as your babysitter, not to empty my pockets,” the other shook his head, “Now do you have a map of this place.”  
“It’s a town, why do you need a map?!”  
“Cause I like maps!!”  
Wild groaned exasperated and rolled his eyes before handing Legend his slate and setting it on the map, “Here, now come on.”  
Legend stared at the screen in confusion while Wild dragged him around to the various stalls buying meat, mushrooms, and fruits of all shapes and colors.  
“You can zoom in on where we are if you want,” Wild chuckled seeing Legend’s confusion and coming up, peeking over his shoulder.  
“How do you do that?”  
“You…you just zoom in-,” he said, blinking in confusion.   
Legend sighed and tried but the map still stayed the same. He tried once again, but this time, his finger hit one of the glowing blue icons and a noise began to ring in the twos ears as they were warped elsewhere.  
“What did you do?!” Wild asked as they appeared on the top of a tower, the two of them began shivering as the were now somewhere covered in snow.  
“You told me to zoom in-I was trying to zoom in!”  
“You and your stupid maps-,”  
“There is nothing wrong with a good sturdy paper map!”  
“Uuuuuggggghhhhh,” Wild groaned yanking the slate out of his hands, “You put us in the Hebra region- that’s like the completely northern part of the map!”  
“Well can your fancy teleportation just take us back?”  
“Well we could warp just outside gerudo town, but the others would see us-,”  
The two of them paused and silently agreed that was a bad idea.   
“Okay…so second closest warp point?”  
“That would be right about where we were camping.”  
“Okay third- please tell me there’s a third.”  
Wild nodded, “Yeah there is, but you’re not gonna like it.”  
“Why wouldn’t I like it?” the older asked, suspiciously.  
“Cause there’s no map out there.”  
Legend exhaled pinching the brim of his nose and said, “Fine-let’s just do it, my ass is freezing up here.”  
Wild shivered and nodded hitting the shrine on the slate and taking them out to the far far region of the gerudo desert.  
As the stepped out of the shrine Legend’s jaw dropped seeing the massive skeleton they were under. “Woah...what’s that-?” He asked, pointing the the massive pool flower looking thing.   
“That’s Tetra the great fairy-you don’t wanna talk to her,” Wild said, shuddering.  
“Oooookay.” he nodded, “So how are we going to get back?”  
“We’re gonna steal some sand seals, so here is an extra shield for you and we’re gonna ride them that way,” he pointed in a general direction, “And hope we don’t get caught in a sandstorm and hope we don’t go into Molduga territory.”  
“What’s a Molduga?”  
“I’ll do you a better one, why is a Molduga…no?” Wild sighed at Legend completely confused expression, “ Its a big…giant…sand monster…thing.”  
“Well okay then,” Legend sighed nodding.  
“Just, if you feel the ground moving beneath you, get on top of a rock.”  
Legend blinked at him confused before sighing, “Okay.”  
“Oh also, watch out for the lizalfoes, there’s so many out here.”  
“Now I know what that one is.” Legend chuckled, “Alright so, stealing a sand seal?”  
Wild smirked and nodded handing Legend an old beat up shield, “You’ll need this. Now, just watch and learn.”  
The teen pulled out his own shield and crouched down, starting to move slowly towards the massive seal-like beast who was sleeping on its side farther away. Once the hero was close enough he slid the shield under his feet and hopped on, latching onto the chain and letting the seal pull him along, smoothly across the sand.   
“Oh hell yeah,” Legend smirked, getting excited and looking around for his own.  
He soon located another one and repeating the same process as Wild, somehow managed to get it on the first try making Wild frown.   
“Was totally ready for you to fall on your face!” Wild called out over the wind as the seals charged forward through the blazing desert.  
“Same!” Legend called back cackling happily.  
They road the seals for quite some time before the ground beneath them began to tremble.   
“Wild-?!”  
“That’s the bad!! Head for that rock!!” He called and they directed the seals over to a large rock.  
The rumbling underneath the ground got worse and soon the saw the sand rise up, a lump following behind them and quickly gaining speed.  
“Get ready to jump!!” Wild called as they approached.  
As the reached the massive rock the two launched off and managed to cling to the side of it. The wild sand seals scurried off, easily escaping before the molduga launched itself out of the air.   
“HOLY HYLIA WHY IS IT SO BIG?!?!” Legend screamed scrambling up onto the rock, Wild following behind him.   
“I told you it was big, giant, sand monster thing.” Wild shrugged and Legend’s expression fell into a deadpan.   
“I will hit you off this rock.”  
Wild snorted and dug through his slate, “Alright, Luckily I loaded up on bomb arrows in town, quickest way to kill it.” He pulled out arrows as well as a fancy looking silver bow.   
“Alright, you take this,” He handed Legend the bow.   
“What is it?”  
“Silver lynel bow, shoots five arrows at once.”  
Legend’s eyes went huge and he held it too his chest, “Is this what true love is?”  
“If that’s what true love is, I’m scared for true love,” Wild teased, passing him the quiver full of bomb arrows. “Alright, now I’m gonna get it to emerge from the ground and you’re gonna shoot it, it’ll probably take like three or so times.”  
“Wait-I was just kidding about hitting you off the rock, you’re not going down there dumbass,” Legend protested, “As your babysitter, I can’t allow that.”  
“You’re not my babysitter,” He mumbled under his breath scowling before shaking his head, “Anyway, I’m not going down there, I’m gonna be throwing bombs down so it’ll emerge from the ground. Them when it does you’re gonna rain down bomb arrows.”  
Legend nodded, “aight, let’s kill it.”  
Wild smirked and nodded pulling a circle bomb out of the sheikah slate and hurling it off the rock and onto the sand. The rustling in the sand paused and soon the speeding lump was back, moving rapidly towards the bomb.   
The creature launched out of the sand, bomb in its mouth.  
Wild blew up the contraption causing the molduga to flop down in pain and shock before Legend began to fire down bomb arrows at it, easily chipping away at its health.  
“Nice!” Wild exclaimed as the creature escaped and wormed back into the sand.  
The process repeated but this time the molduga cried out and it’s guts splattered everywhere, thoroughly soaking both heroes.   
Legend gagged in disgust but Wild chuckled, “Don’t worry, it washes out.”  
They climbed down the rock and Wild gathered the monster parts he wanted as Legend looked over to the sun which was beginning to set. “Wild, we gotta move!”  
The other hero followed his gaze and nodded, “Right right, come on, we’re not too far away from the town!”   
The two glomped through the deep sand as quickly as they could, it sticking everywhere as they were drenched in yellow-greenish guts.   
“You know Legend,” Wild chuckled, “I take back what I said, you are pretty fun.”  
“I told you,” He chuckled, patting his back.  
…   
“You know, I’m pretty sure that Wild just corrupts who ever you send to babysit him,” Sky shrugged as the sun was setting and the two heroes were nowhere to be seen.   
Time sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, “That child exhausts me.”  
Twilight scoffed, “Oh you don’t know the half of it-.”  
“Wait I think I see them!” Wind called sitting up as he saw two approaching figures in the distance.   
“What took you idiots so long?” Four exclaimed as Legend and Wild entered the camp, “And what are you covered in?!”  
Legend and Wild glanced at each other before looking back at the others, “Oh you know…sidequests…”  
Twilight approached Wild and looked him over, “Why were you in molduga territory?!”  
“You don’t know that-you don’t know me-,” Wild responded.   
“Pretty boy, you wanna hug?” Legend teased Warriors.   
Warriors frantically shook his head and backed away, “Don’t you dare-.”  
“Okay so Legend’s not allowed to babysit Wild anymore,” Time sighed exhausted.  
Legend flicked some of the goop onto Warriors causing his to screech and fall backwards making the other cackle like a gremlin.  
“I mean, you tried.” Hyrule chuckled patting Time’s back.


	18. A Rocky Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Once a Lonely Traveler or chapter 3!  
> Requested by Chaotic-Child and Liccy on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos letting me know your thoughts!! 💜💜

"On your left!" Warriors called as he dodged yet another blow from the moblin he was facing down, before preforming a wicked spin attack and slaying the beast. It fell to the ground with a pained cry. 

Hyrule who was next to him grunted and jumped backward narrowly avoiding a slice from the lizalfos he was facing. He was never a big fan of reptiles-and this right here was an example as to why. Nasty.

The heroes had stumbled upon a rather large monster camp and having only been traveling together for a month, their teamwork wasn't half bad as the began cutting through the monsters. 

Warriors seemed to be the best at teamwork, naturally taking the lead and somehow knowing the state of everyone on the battle field while still keeping track of the monsters he was facing. 

The brunette wished he could just step back and watch the captain in action as it was extremely impressive. And the others were doing amazing as well! 

Wild seemed to be just barreling through the monsters with no problem, switching between weapons like it was nothing- did he just shoot fire?! So cool....

Twilight was near the Champion, picking up the straglers and his true strength showing through as he had no problem with the multitude of massive beasts wanting to attack him. 

Then there was Wind and Four, and they were weaving through the monsters without a problem, easily killing them and having an incredible amount of strength for their size. 

Finally Time and Sky- a shudder ran down Hyrule's spine as he saw the older heroes. He wouldn't want to trade blows with them. 

The captain let out a loud grunt as he parried blades with a bokoblin and through it backward, before his gaze swept over his allies and he Legend slowly getting swarmed. Shit- He began trying to fight his way over worried for the other. 

Legend didn't seem to notice the blade raising up behind him, about to deliver a devastating blow. 

Warriors opened his mouth to call out and warn him but his throat went dry.

Suddenly a whirlwind zipped past the panicked captain, and a loud clang of clashing blades echoed across the battle field. 

Legend jumped as Hyrule abruptly appeared next to him. Where had he come from?! He was all the way across the camp with Warriors!!

The younger hero flung back his attacker, utilizing the speed he had built up and quickly whipped around, killing it. 

Like it was nothing. 

He wasn't even out of breath. 

However Legend couldn't focus on the other for long as he had to continue dealing with the many bokoblins that had decided he'd be fun to surround. Having fun now? He thought as he stabbed another one. Quickly ending the small mob as he now had Hyrule's help.

As the others finished off their foes, Legend turned and looked over Hyrule, before exclaiming, "Where'd you come from?!"

"Huh?" The brunette questioned in confusion, tilting his head to the side. 

"You were over there, and then you were over here-just like that! How?"

Warriors nodded coming over, "Yeah, I would like to know that too, cause that was pretty wicked." The captain tacked on with a smirk.

"Oh," Hyrule shrugged, "I uhhh, I don't know, I just did it. You were in trouble and Warriors wasn't gonna get there going through the monsters- so I just went around."

"You went around." The veteran deadpanned, "As in around the entire hoard of monsters, that fast?"

Hyrule nodded, "Well yeah. I'm not as strong as the rest of you. I can't use sheer force most of the time-so I have to move faster."

The strawberry blonde stared at him for a little bit longer before humming and turning away, as he cleaned off his blade. "Thanks."

"Oh-uhh, it was nothing really," the shorter muttered looking away. 

"It was cool, really," Warriors assured as Legend walked away. 

The younger shook his head, "I just ran, it's nothing that impressive."

"Hey, take it from me kid, it was wicked impressive, now come on, we should move along and get the camp set up," Warriors sighed frowning a little at the others clear dodging of praise. 

"Hmm? Oh yeah, right," he nodded and rushed off to join up with the rest of the group, distracted and brushing off what he'd just done. 

As Warriors caught up with them, he fell in line with Legend, the shorter hero wearing a scowl as he always did. 

"He was like a blur," Warriors muttered, "How can he not see that's impressive."

"Well, least he's not an arrogant idiot like you," Legend commented snidely, causing the captain to gasp in offense. 

"I'm wounded!"

"How tragic."

Warriors chuckled and shook his head, "So the two of you talked anymore?"

"Not really," Legend sighed, "I'm pretty sure he's still trying to recover from the embarrassment he felt his first few days. I dunno, it's just so weird."

"To have someone look up to you and think you're great? That sounds great!"

The veteran rolled his eyes, "Of course a narcissist would want that. But for me- it's just like a shit ton of pressure that I can't live up to- like why me of all the heroes here. I'm probably the absolute worst role model."

"Well of course you are with that attitude."

Legend tucked his pink piece of hair behind his ear and crossed his arms, "You're an ass."

"Pot. Kettle."

"You two quit arguing and help get camp set up!" Time called back and they yelped, jumping before nodding to do as the old man said.

... 

Legend sighed as he went through his quiver, checking his arrows and making sure that everything was in good shape. But his mind couldn't help but drift every so often as the brown haired hero kept returning to the fore front of his mind. 

He remembered the younger's reaction when he had figured out who he was-and he still just couldn't understand the reaction... 

*"Wait-!" their newest member froze and his eye's widened in disbelief, "Like...as in **the** hero of Legend?!"*

As though he was something more then the rest of them. 

Legend hated that. He was nothing special. He just did his job, like the rest of them. His scowl deepened and he exhaled tiredly. He was no idol, certainly not someone to look up to. 

And just as he had told Wild, he didn't have time to deal with a fanboy, or someone who thought he was more then what he was. 

"That's an expression right there, what's on you mind?" Time commented as he took a seat next to the other. 

"Twilight is your successor right?" he inquired glancing towards the other hero. 

The older squinted suspiciously, but curiosity beat suspicion so he nodded, "Yes, what about it?"

"How do you deal with someone looking up to you-?"

"Well," Time sighed, "Our cases are a little different I'm afraid. All of my actions as the hero of time were erased by me traveling back in time-now Wind I believe knows some of my journey from what I've pieced together, But Twilight doesn't. History doesn't mention my journey in depth."

"Where as he knows everything about me," Legend scowled, "I hate that. I'm not some great hero or idol or I don't know,"

"You're right," Time nodded, "You're not. But you are who he looks up to. You are who he was told stories of. You are what he imagined a hero to be as a child."

"Oh that's even worse," Legend groaned leaning back against the tree. "Now children look up to me-oh I pity their souls."

Time snorted and rolled his eyes, "What if you went and talked with him?"

Legend laughed lowly before glancing over to Time, "Oh you're serious..."

"Yes, I think you need to make the first step. Find out why he looks up to you."

"Isn't that obvious, I'm the 'hero of legend'," he huffed, putting quotations around his name. 

"But what if it's not just that?" Time pressed. 

"Ugh-I hate when your logic makes sense," Legend grumbled, "Fine whatever I'll try and talk with him."

The taller nodded in approval, "Good, I think we've got about an hour till dinners ready, he's over by the trees there."

"Wait you meant now? Like as in now now?" He asked, eyes widening. 

Time chuckled, "You've already put it off for a month, yes now now."

A small growl escaped the shorter but he huffed and put his stuff down, going to find his...'protege'.

As he found Hyrule he noticed the other was working on something in an old leather bound journal. Legend didn't want to startle him, so he cleared his throat gently. 

Still Hyrule jumped and quickly snapped his journal closed as he looked up at the older from where he was sitting, "Y-yes?" 

"Hey so ummm, I think we should talk-," He began before pausing, that was really direct. Damn it he probably just scared the other off. 

"Oh..." Hyrule nodded biting his lip due to his nerves, "Okay." His grip on the journal tightened and his eyes shot down to the ground. 

Oh shit-yeah he scared him. Damn it. "It's nothing bad," Legend tried to assure him. Damn it, why was he so aggressive?

"So," Legend said trying to sound more casual as he took a seat on the ground, a little farther away, "I was the hero that came before you?"

"Y-yes," Hyrule nodded. 

"Why do you look up to me so much?" he blurted out, not knowing how else to word it. 

Hyrule tensed at the blunt question and didn't answer at first. 

The older hero falter and opened his mouth to try and reword it a little nicer but was cut off by Hyrule's soft voice. "You did so many things...traveled on so many adventures, helped so many people. How could I not look up to you? When my world started falling into ruin-we needed a hero. We needed you, but all they got was me. And people talk. And people compare..." his voice faded away as he continued.

Legend's eyes widened, "So you wanna be me then?"

"Um-well...I mean- I uhhh," Hyrule's throat clamped up and he couldn't get any words out. Seriously? Now of all times...

"That's bullshit, you can't be me, you shouldn't be me," the older scoffed and Hyrule's face fell even more. 

Of course he couldn't, like he had said, he wasn't as strong as them. He wasn't as good as them. His hair wasn't even blonde like them!!

"You are you, you're not me. So don't try and be me." Legend continued quickly, hoping the other wouldn't sink to far into despair before he could make his point, he probably over reacted a little, but oh well.

"Comparing yourself with others will get you nowhere Hyrule, in order to be better, you need to just be yourself. Your magical, whirlwind, zipping all over the place, self," he insisted, "You were right, you don't have as much brute force as some of us, but don't you fucking dare use that as an excuse to put yourself down. Because none of us move as fast as you do, none of us can use magic like you can."

The younger hero glanced up at him hopefully.

"So just...be yourself, and be proud of yourself. and yeah." He finished weakly. This mentor shit was hard. 

A small smile broke out on Hyrule's face and he nodded, words finally coming back to him, "Yeah...you're right..."

"Now come on, it's time for dinner, you'll never get stronger if you don't eat and get more muscle," he sighed and Hyrule blushed. 

"Oh yeah..."

...

What was it with all the monsters?

Legend rolled his eyes as he slaughtered another moblin. They had stumbled across another camp, as they do often, and Wild wanted to fight them-something about selling their parts for money? Legend didn't know, nor did he really care.

"Legend!!" Time called in panic as he noticed another monster approaching behind him. 

But the veteran hero didn't panic, nor did he even turn around. For not even a split second later, Hyrule was there, flinging the beast back. 

"Nice cover," He nodded in approval and Hyrule practically radiated happiness at the praise. 

"And he said he couldn't be a mentor," Warriors grumbled, sharing a look with Time who smirked.


End file.
